


An Ace In Cinders

by TalesAvail



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesAvail/pseuds/TalesAvail
Summary: In an alternate version of Galar, a tale of trial and triumph strikes an unassuming Pokemon.A Cinderace lives with Cara Liss, the region's own eccentric researcher. However, many struggles have turned Cara cruel, gladly turning on her Pokemon. Cinderace takes the brunt of her torment, unaware of the fate that will come to her.Will Cinderace escape Cara's clutches and regain her worth? Or will she fall to her master's hand, crushing her hopes like a mere glass slipper?
Relationships: Cinderace/Lucario, Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

On the outskirts of Stow-on-Side, there was a little house, hidden beneath its rocky rises. Despite its worn appearance, many creatures lived within it. Most were Pokemon, under the hand of their master. However, her ways were careless, leading all to suffer within the home. It was no better for the woman outside it, as she struggled to provide for all.

She was a scientist, recently discharged from her line of work. Now disgraced, she took to Route 6, restoring fossil Pokemon for a fee. However, it wasn't enough to pay for her expenses. In turn, she tried her hand at breeding certain Pokemon. Though most were sold off, some were deemed unfit for that. She was stuck with them for the time being.

Among them was a lone Cinderace, who hobbled around her master's home. She and the other Pokemon took the brunt of Cara's torment; She always found something to trouble them about, her mind's pain clear. However, it only grew with her frustration lately. In her struggle to profit, Cara became crueler, carelessly dismissing them.

Cinderace was used to such treatment, her lot in life clear. However, she wept for the other Pokemon in Cara's care. Some were new additions to her home, fossils created by her own hand. To see them made Cinderace's heart ache. Even she knew how unnatural their existence was. Most of them struggled to simply get by, flopping and flailing about.

Despite Cara's retribution, Cinderace wanted to help them out. She had such service put upon her since her youth, but more lay behind it. Even if Cinderace's life was bleak, she saw no need to trample on that of others. She refused to be like her master, so beaten down by life. So long as she lived under Cara's hand, she'd make the most of it.

That was what led Cinderace to her predicament that day. Cara was out for the time being, restoring more fossils elsewhere. As such, she went about, cleaning Cara's home. She didn't want to deal with Cara's wrath whenever she returned. Most of Cinderace's work had been done, save for sweeping up. As she got a broom, an Arctozolt went by.

It shuffled along, so struck by the ice upon it. Its nose dripped constantly, the fluid freezing within moments. As it shook its head frantically, Cinderace held the broom. While she swept the floor, she went to Arctozolt's side. It peered at her, drawing even nearer. Her innate heat allured it to her, to which she rubbed against the Arctozolt.

Though its height was above her own, she kept caressing the creature. She knew it warmed Arctozolt greatly, the color returning to its cheeks. Even the fluid in its nose lessened, with Arctozolt wiping it away. They moved as one for a while, allowing her to finish her work. Once done, Cinderace put the broom aside and sat down with Arctozolt.

They were in the kitchen now, taking in the day's fading light. It came through some open windows, making its space bright and airy. Both could taste the day's cheer, just within reach. Cinderace wondered if she could pop outside before Cara went home. It was such a nice day, offering its pleasure for their drab, dreary lives.

Arctozolt peered at her, the ice around it melting. Both could feel it pool beneath them, growing uncomfortable. Cinderace gave Arctozolt a quick squeeze before getting up. She felt water on her toes, causing her to shake it off. As Arctozolt kept watch over her, she looked for some dish towels. After she cleaned the water, they could go outside.

Cinderace found some stray towels and bent down to wipe the floor. Arctozolt helped as best as it could, its chest still dripping. Once the towels were soaked, they left them be. Cinderace held onto Arctozolt as they went to the kitchen's door. However, it slammed open before they could do anything. Cara stood within it, her gaze blazing.

The day seemed to have disturbed her further, with Cara more ravaged than ever. She shook herself off, dirtying the clean floor. However, Cinderace ignored that in favor of her fate. She knew Cara wouldn't take kindly to the towels below, still wet. As she went aside, so did Arctozolt. It clung onto her, causing her to follow suit as Cara took notice.

"Cinda, what are you doing?!" she asked the creature. Cinderace froze, her arms around Arctozolt's icy chest. Both Pokemon stared at their master, recognizing her tone of voice. It was one of pure disgust, hurled towards them. The Arctozolt shivered, afraid for them both. If so enraged, their master could easily starve or strike them both.

What warmth Arctozolt felt faded as fear overwhelmed it. Likewise, Cinderace pried herself off of Arctozolt. She wished to help it, so long as Cara remained unaware. But it was not to be, given their master's piercing gaze. Cara eyed the pair over, taking note of the brightness in Arctozolt's cheeks. Cinderace must have used her fiery might on it.

Even the ice around Arctozolt's chest seemed to have lessened. Cara stepped closer to study the beasts. With each step, spilled water soaked into her shoes and socks. Cara peered down, now aware of how much had melted. She broke into a grimace, cowing her Pokemon further. Neither could move, so petrified of their master were they.

"Gah, now there's water everywhere!" Cara shouted, her shoes drenched. As she shook them off, Cinderace shied away from her. Arctozolt stepped in front of her, trying to hide her away. However, Cara glared at them both, her eyes narrowed. "Cinda, we've talked about this! Arctozolts are just like that, they don't need your help warming up!"

As the creatures peered at her, their fear rose. The Arctozolt shivered even more, turning away from its creator. Cara's gaze fell upon Cinderace, her teeth gritted. "Get the mop," she commanded her. "Well, what are you waiting for?! This is your fault, you know. Just clean this up-" With that, Cara stomped away, leaving wet marks atop her floor.

Though their master had gone, the fear she inspired did not. Living under Cara's hand was often painful and humiliating for her Pokemon. Cinderace was subject to that misery often, acting as Cara's servant. Of all the Scorbunny she bred, only one remained by her side. However, Cinderace quickly realized that Cara only raised her for her might.

She trained the creature rapidly, elevating her to her current state. However, when her imperfect stats were revealed, Cara tossed her aside. To justify owning her, she forced the creature to toil away. As such, Cinderace was ordered to clean and care for Cara's home. If she dared disobey her, Cara didn't hesitate to torment the creature further.

Cinderace fell into her own ways, following such orders in silence. Whenever she could, she tried to aid Cara's other Pokemon. They all suffered under their owner's erratic and careless leadership. That was what led her to Arctozolt's side that day. Cinderace felt a great fear for it, alongside the other restored fossils.

Even if Cara made them so, Cinderace wished to ease their pain. While it had cost her, she was glad. To reduce the pain of another was her life's reward, even considering her own. As Cinderace sought a mop, her ears fell. Arctozolt hobbled alongside her, rubbing against her warm form. She peered at it, breaking into a soft grin.

Cinderace drew closer to it, warming it once more. Even if more of its ice would melt, she was glad to aid it. She only wished that someone would show her that same care. While her fellow Pokemon did, it wasn't the same. She sighed, imagining a human with such compassion. That was what most Pokemon craved, to be adored by their Trainers.

It felt impossible to her, given her circumstances. But she could find such care within herself and Cara's other Pokemon. They had to band together, rising above their owner's erratic ways. It wasn't what she longed for, but she could accept it. Even if it forced Cara against her, Cinderace took her pleasure from it. She knew the others felt just as she did.

However, they all suffered under Cara's care, hungry and defeated. All they could hold onto was hope, as well as each other. They just had to make it past each day, watching out for their master. Cinderace held onto the thought, glad it hadn't been worse. She let go of Arctozolt and looked for the mop. Cara had given them reprieve, its own reward.

Both could cherish it for the time being. Even if they were confined to Cara's home, they had each other. Likewise, they had their fellow Pokemon, milling about elsewhere. Night would soon come, freeing them from Cara's presence. Then could they start anew, ready to handle what it gave them. As Cinderace mopped, she tried to look to the future again.

When evening came, Cara gathered her Pokemon for dinner. They went to their bowls and plates on the kitchen's floor, gazing up to her. Their wanting pleas and whines only made her more frustrated. She scooped out cups of Pokemon food, hurling it at them. What missed the bowls and plates was snapped up, the creatures sparring for it.

Cinderace sighed softly, peering at the pellets on the ground. She was tired of scraping for them, for any food at all. Cara was stingy with her Pokemon's meals, as a means to save money. She only had so much to spend, now that she was out of work. But it didn't mean that she couldn't plate it properly. Cinderace shook her head and bent down.

As she gathered some pellets, the other Pokemon stepped aside. They'd gotten their fill, scrambling away from Cara. However, an Arctovish was left hungry, flopping around. As it tried to collect pellets, Cinderace peered at it. Shame rose within her to see it suffer, just as Arctozolt had. Though her own hunger gripped her, Cinderace went to Arctovish.

She nodded to the creature, its blank gaze boring into her. With the food in hand, she dropped some into Arctovish's gaping mouth. As it crunched it, Cara turned to them. She tilted her head and got another cup of food. "Oh, missed one," she said, dumping it into Arctovish's mouth. "There ya go!" As she stepped away, the creature gagged on pellets.

Cinderace went to its aid, trying to ease its burden. As stray food flew from Acrctovish's mouth, Cara picked it up. She casually tossed some into her mouth, crunching away. "It seems fine to me," Cara said as she swallowed. "Don't see what you're whinin' about." Arctovish had stopped choking, chomping at its food. Cinderace just shook herself off.

Stray bits of chewed food coated her front, clinging onto her ears. Even if it demeaned her further, she was glad to help Arctovish. The creature's breaths were less labored, even despite its condition. Cinderace reminded herself to get more water for Arctovish, allowing it to breathe properly. But for now, they could dine together, easing their pain.

As she cleaned herself up, Cara eyed her Pokemon over. Most knew their place, merely going about their lives. Only Cinderace was the lone stand-out present. It felt like she challenged Cara's ways more lately, making her more irate. Cara looked at her with contempt, scorned by her imperfections. She wished Cinderace was above them.

Then could she truly be "useful", her purpose clear. But she just wasn't, forcing her hand. However, the least Cinderace could do was follow her, like any other Pokemon. That was what angered her about Cinderace, more than anything. She had the gall to disobey her, despite her shortcomings. Even with all her instruction, Cinderace went against her.

Cara huffed, reminding herself to put Cinderace in her place. If she was to remain her Pokemon, she needed to listen to reason. However, Cara didn't want to deal with such insolence yet. Her own day had been trouble enough elsewhere. She just wanted to eat something, then just loaf around before bed. She took Cinderace's own mantra to seed.

The next day would offer its pleasures, alongside renewal. She just needed to get past this one. With a sneer at Cinderace, Cara went to get her own dinner. As she sat down to some chilled pasta salad, her Pokemon kept eating. All ate in silence, their day's tension clear. However, they went about their evening afterwards, with Cinderace's heart heavy.

Later still, Cinderace walked about, trying to find Cara. She heard some noise elsewhere, prompting her intrigue. When she entered the living room, she found its cause. Cara sat in her comfy chair, watching television. Save for a lamp's light, the room was dark, with the television's glow faint. Cinderace kept put, trying to make out what Cara viewed.

It appeared to be a show with many people in attendance. The shot panned out to them, sitting in numerous chairs. Cinderace tilted her head, recalling other similar shows she'd seen. They usually focused on a presenter "on-stage", joined by other guests. The shot switched to the stage, where a woman sat behind a desk.

Her gaze lay upon another human, a man seated nearby her. He was an older man, his green eyes softly worn. She studied him, his face oddly familiar to her. As he laughed with the woman, Cinderace remembered his image. She knew it from Cara's bedroom, portrayed in a poster. The man stood proudly within it, alongside another human.

His companion was a woman whose height rivaled his own. Her expression was stoic, as if judging all from afar. It contrasted with the man's own, still cheerful. Cinderace smiled to herself, glad to have recognized him. She watched on as the man spoke candidly. His talk was foreign to her, focused on unfamiliar subjects. However, it caught Cara's eye.

As she sat about, Cara's right hand balled into a fist. Cinderace turned to study her, now fearful. Her face was painted with disdain, seemingly for the man. She muttered wearily, her lips twitching. "I could've been the one," Cara said, glaring at the screen. "I could've been yours, Ro-" Her breath hitched, only for her to pick up a nearby bottle.

Cinderace could faintly make out its contents, to her concern. It appeared to be Berry Juice, that so fermented. Cara often drank it, making her become even more unstable. Cinderace winced at the thought, her night difficult enough. However, she kept watch over Cara, ready to step in if needed. All the while, she watched the show with Cara.

The man and woman went back and forth, speaking with one another. After some more time passed, she nodded to him. "Thank you for your time, Chairman," she said while he grinned back. "We're always glad to have you on." She turned to face the crowd's gaze. "Coming up next is Unova's own Roxie, dishing about her new album with our Piers!"

As the crowd broke into applause, Cara huffed with disgust. She moved about, holding onto the bottle. Cinderace could see her mouth, now slick with juice. She put the bottle aside, only to fumble for the remote. In her struggle, she caught sight of Cinderace and glared at her. Though the creature stepped back, Cara's rage had risen within her.

It sought out any target, but Cinderace appealed the most to it. Cara was sick of dealing with the creature's insolence. If she couldn't obey simple commands, Cara couldn't own her any longer. She wanted Cinderace to know that, lest she cast her aside. As Cinderace tried to dash away, Cara got out of her chair. Within moments, she eyed the beast down.

"What are you lookin' at, Cinda?" Cara slurred out, her voice harsh. She reached for the creature, grabbing her right arm. Cara's grip dug into her wrist, threatening to shatter it. "You gonna nag me again, you dumb bunny?" As Cinderace struggled against her, Cara's free hand grasped the bottle. She rose it up as another threat against the creature.

"Now, don't be so haughty, Cinda!" she said, now at a snarl. "I let you live with me, the loser you are. And this is how you repay me?!" In her rage, Cara released Cinderace, only to slam the bottle on her head. Though it didn't shatter, its pain was clear on the beast's head. Cinderace recoiled, kicking at Cara repeatedly to push her aside.

With each blow, Cara's rage only grew, making her more erratic. Even if she acted for her safety, Cara couldn't take it any longer. Never had Cinderace treated her so harshly. She couldn't risk another such incident again. As the creature got onto her feet, Cara made a decision. Before Cinderace could compose herself, Cara got a Pokeball from her pocket.

She tossed it at Cinderace, capturing her within its reaches. It shook a few times with surprise, but soon fell still. Cara nodded to herself, a wicked, red grin on her lips. She collected the ball and left her house. In the still of night, she wasn't sure if the flying taxis were available. However, Cara shook her head, peering into the distance.

The reaches near Stow-on-Side could serve her well enough. She just needed to get to them. Cara secured the Pokeball in her lab coat's pocket and walked from her house. Even if no Corviknight could aid her, she could help herself. That was all she needed then, freeing herself from Cinderace's burden. Another Pokemon could take her place at home.

As the night's breeze swept around her, Cara held her coat close to herself. She felt more at ease, her anger giving way to reflection. Even if she struggled now, she could make the most of it. She had before, leading Cara to her past job. She was sure another chance would come, even without Cinderace. As Cara walked further, her smile only grew.

She was sure of it, she just had to be. Cara lost herself to her thoughts, leading her further still. As she went down Route 6's familiar path, Cara peered around herself. Galar's Wild Area was within reach, offering some solace. She was ready to be rid of Cinderace, leaving her far from her hold. As Cara's heart raced, she forced herself on.

She was glad Cinderace hadn't escaped the ball, further burdening her. Cara could feel daylight approaching, making herself known. She'd been lucky enough to escape through the night, shielding her. However, she had to act soon, lest any other Trainers notice her. Cara didn't need their troubles as well. With that in mind, she entered the Wild Area.

Cara went even further, careful to avoid any roaming Pokemon. She needed a place to release Cinderace without suspicion. However, Cara wasn't so cruel as to lead her to death then. She wished to give Cinderace a fighting shot in the wild. What issues she found would be her own to handle. She just didn't want anyone to bother her about it. 

As Cara wend deeper into the Wild Area, the night's breeze picked up. It coated her in dust, further dirtying her lab coat and face. Cara shook her head, vowing to shower once back home. However, she trudged on, her breath growing dry. When she couldn't stand it any longer, she released Cinderace. As the beast flopped out, Cara took her leave. 

She was finally free of Cinderace's nagging, her further burden. Though her breath was strained, Cara rejoiced, panting a bit. As she fled the Wild Area, her heart grew lighter. No longer would anyone bother her in her own home. Cara could go as she pleased, ready to make her fortunes anew. As she walked on, Cinderace faded from thought.


	2. Chapter 2

As the night eased into a new day, Cinderace remained unconscious. Her mind was in shambles, believing herself still trapped. She struggled within her resting head, still hurt from Cara's blows. However, as she writhed in the dry soil, its feeling surrounded her. It eased her into consciousness, breaking her mind's shackles.

When Cinderace awoke, she realized she wasn't in Cara's house any longer. She was far from it, outside in Galar's untamed wilderness. As she tried to get up, the day's heat hit her. It felt achingly intense, even despite her affinity towards flame. Though it pelted her, Cinderace stood up, her legs shaky. She stepped forward, taking in the sights.

The wild lands were lush in places, their greenery inviting. She took a deep breath, glad to feel such fresh air. However, it was heavy with dust, tickling her nose. As she sneezed and huffed, Cinderace backed into a Pokemon. Her presence startled it, causing it to clamp onto her heels. As she recoiled, the Galarian Stunfisk followed suit.

Pain shot through her heels, leaving her unable to stand. As she collapsed again, more Pokemon could be heard. They were wild beasts, free of any hesitation to attack. As her heart raced, Cinderace tried to move away. She pulled herself towards some tall grass, hoping to avoid other Pokemon. She got lucky in that respect, despite her ravaged feet.

As she lay on her belly, the sun's heat only grew stronger. Cinderace felt it through the grass, despite its cover. It sapped what faint strength she had left, her chest tight. She took a few shallow breaths, rolling onto her side. She couldn't put any pressure on her feet, lest their pain rise. All Cinderace could do was wait for it to subside eventually.

She remained in the grass, feeling herself drift off again. Cinderace figured it was for the best, given her weary state. As she eased to sleep, she hoped her fortunes would change afterwards. Even if pain gripped her, it was nothing to what she'd known in Cara's house. She was finally free of the woman's torment, ready to begin anew.

Cinderace just had to wait until she was ready enough to. Though she was in the wild now, she could make due. She had no other option to, natural instincts or not. She still needed to recover, in shock from all that'd struck her. Cinderace pulled herself deeper into the grass, with only her toes stuck out. In time, she fell unconscious yet again.

Meanwhile, a young Trainer roamed on Route 6, hoping to enter the Dusty Bowl. He'd just started his Galarian journey, taking in its many sights. Of them, seeing the region's Wild Areas captivated him the most. They boasted a wide variety of Pokemon, those so suited for his budding team. He'd been through a couple of them, exploring their space.

However, the Dusty Bowl was one unknown to him. Victor only had the faintest sense of what lay within from outside reports. He went quicker, riding his Bike towards the area. At this rate, the only way to know was to take the plunge in. As Victor went further, the sun fell upon him. It felt exceptionally warm that day, encouraging him to bask in it.

He heeded its call, reminding himself to do so later on. For now, he was determined to see the Dusty Bowl. When he reached the Wild Area, Victor went into it. He followed the instructions given to him in Stow-on-Side earlier; As he passed its tall grass, the Pokemon present passed him. Some caught his eye, while others were far too mighty to consider.

Victor went past them, moving swiftly on his Bike. As he moved on, the sun grew even hotter, his chest heaving. Once he reached the Dusty Bowl's dry reaches, he decided to take a little break. Victor got off his Bike, parking it near some tall grass. As he stretched a bit, he peered at the grass. A flash of red greeted him, likely belonging to a Pokemon.

He drew closer and bent down to study it. Victor was unsure of all the creatures in the Dusty Bowl, making him careful. However, he soon realized that this Pokemon was badly injured. He could make out the creature's heels, stiff and swollen. They had fresh cuts on them, revealing the flesh beneath through flaming fur. He parted the grass even further.

A Cinderace's form revealed itself, exhausted beyond belief. Victor called out to the creature, but it remained unconscious. It lay flat on the ground, faintly cushioned by the grass crushed beneath it. He eyed it over, wondering what forced it into such a state. He got out his Rotom Phone and scanned Cinderace's form. The Rotom studied it briefly.

Afterwards, it announced its findings to the lad. "Cinderace, the Striker Pokemon," it told Victor as he stood up. "It's skilled at both offense and defense, and can strike opponents hard, leaving them scorched. Female variant, was recently injured by other Pokemon." As the Rotom fell silent, Victor's face fell. He couldn't imagine what beasts had hurt her.

They seemed like vicious creatures, beating Cinderace into submission. He peered at her, wondering if he could help. He didn't want to leave Cinderace be, especially in such an area. With a quick nod to himself, Victor released his Pokemon. Their attention fell upon Cinderace, struck by fear and pity. A male Indeedee turned to Victor, questioning him.

"Yeah, it's real bad," he said to the creature. "But what else can we do, Alfred? She won't make it out here! We'll have to take her with us-" As the Indeedee nodded, he whistled to his other Pokemon. They turned to Victor, just as puzzled as Indeedee was. He gave them a sharp nod before glancing at Cinderace. "Okay, let's try and get her."

At that, he and the creatures surrounded Cinderace. She remained unaware, her body still. However, many hands gripped her, feeling for her weight. Having gotten its sense, Victor asked for his Pokemon to lift her up. He watched as his Indeedee, Thwackey and new Hawlucha followed suit. With Cinderace in their grip, they carried her elsewhere.

When Cinderace awoke, night had fallen upon her again. She peered around, realizing she remained in the Dusty Bowl. However, some assorted Pokemon roamed about in good spirits. Cinderace sat up, trying to make sense of it all. She appeared to be in a human set-up, with a tent nearby. She'd seen such things before on television.

Though they seemed rather cozy, her suspicions remained. The last she knew, she'd been attacked by another Pokemon. Cinderace wondered how she'd come to this place prior; As she studied her surroundings, a warm smell rose in the air. She turned to where it originated, and came upon another human. He was a young lad, his demeanor kindly.

He stood by a campfire, which had a dark pot set atop it. He gazed at its contents and tossed in some assorted Berries. As Cinderace peered at him, he shot her a tender grin. Some spices were also added, alongside sausage and rice. With his free hand, the boy waved to her. Cinderace nodded hesitantly, keeping watch on what he was doing.

So did the other Pokemon, stealing glances at their master. Once enough was in the pot, he fanned the flames. As they rose along the pot, that scent grew stronger. All paused to take it in, mesmerized by its spicy richness. They peered at the pot as its contents were stirred, the boy growing more eager. Having pleased himself, he stepped from the pot.

"Aye, you're awake," he said to Cinderace, still grinning. "Don't be scared, we found ya out there." The other Pokemon nodded, easing some of Cinderace's fears. "I'm Victor, by the way." While she was unconscious, they had come to her aid. She nodded back, still feeling a bit groggy. Cinderace shook her head, easing up and stretching out her legs.

Her body remained sore, its pain fresh upon her feet. However, it'd grown less intense, to her relief. Cinderace glanced below, where her feet were bound with bandages. She turned back to the boy, who stood by. As she tilted her head in surprise, he nodded to her. "I tried to patch up ya feet," he said, lamenting the fact. "They were real tore up."

She nodded yet again, grateful for his help. As she tried to stand up, an Indeedee went to her side. He shook his head, advising her to rest further. Cinderace smiled at him and went back into place. Meanwhile, Victor had finished his meal, stirring his pot a final time. Once satisfied, he and the other Pokemon dug around in his large Bag.

Before Cinderace knew it, they'd set up a folding table near her side. They put a tartan cloth atop it, as well as some tin plates and utensils. The Pokemon got their plates and watched Victor ladle food onto them. Though Cinderace kept in place, he made a plate for her himself. Afterwards, all went to the table and sat on the large rocks near it.

"Aye, I'm sorry it's not much," he said to her. "I'm not a great cook or anything." He gave Cinderace a sheepish nod and handed her the plate. As Victor's other Pokemon sat down to dinner, she held the plate up. It was stacked with curried meat and rice, warm to the touch. She took in its tantalizing scent, feeling herself grow faint with wonder.

It felt like ages since she had any warm food, especially under Cara's hand. Cinderace put the plate down and gingerly reached for a spoon. Even if the food seemed exquisite, she heeded the boy's warning. With a final sniff, Cinderace took a spoonful of the curry. As she chewed it, a burst of juicy flavor filled her mouth. She paused, overtaken by it.

It was unlike anything she'd ever tasted before, her eyes growing blank. Victor turned to her, now alarmed. As he tried to assure the creature, she swallowed hard. Cinderace dug into the curry with relish, glad for such hearty food. He smiled with relief, glad she could enjoy it. "Come on, eat up!" he said to all his Pokemon. "We've got plenty for seconds!"

They followed suit, chomping at the boy's curry. Victor sat back, digging into his own meal. He was glad to have pleased Cinderace, despite her alarm. Though he spoke with his other Pokemon, his focus lay on her. Victor wanted to make her feel welcome among his team. Even if she wouldn't be a permanent part of it, he owed that care to her.

He nodded to himself before peering at Cinderace. "So, you got a Trainer 'round here?" he asked, to which she paused. She considered it before shaking her head. Even if she'd been under Cara's hand, the woman just as readily abandoned her. Cinderace couldn't call Cara her "Trainer" any longer. As she met Victor's gaze, his eyes gleamed with pity.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, poking at his curry. "But somethin' must've gotten ya real bad. You know what happened back there, mate?" Cinderace paused again, her mind still dazed. She shrugged, unsure of how to tell it to Victor. Even she wasn't sure of the Pokemon that had attacked her. All she knew that it'd clamped onto her, its jaws hard.

As Cinderace wriggled about, Victor just nodded back. "Aye, it's fine if ya don't know," he replied, putting her at ease. "It's rough out here for all of us. But you're safe with us. You don't have to worry about bein' jumped anymore!" Cinderace's face lit up, glad for all he claimed. She felt her heart flutter, realizing that maybe her wishes had come true.

The boy seemed willing to accept her as she was; He'd seen her in pain, giving of himself to care for her. Though wary, she wanted to hope in Victor's ways. She gazed at the boy, trying to thank him for his kindness. He nodded again, reaching out to her. "Think nothin' of it," Victor replied, his hand atop her own. "So, what do ya say? Wanna give us a go?"

Cinderace froze for a moment, feeling his warmth against her own. Even in the night's faint light, his eyes gleamed on. However, they were full of tenderness now, their dark depths enchanting. His other Pokemon watched them, just as anxious. Cinderace could spot them within reach, their own eyes kind. She shut her eyes, imagining her life prior.

Back then, it felt like existence was its own punishment. Even considering those that Cara doled out, she was resigned to suffering. However, it'd faded during her time with Victor and his team. Not even the pain along her heels could dampen the bliss she felt. Though her heart ached for the Pokemon Cara kept, she had to fend for herself now.

Cinderace's eyes opened, coming upon Victor and his Pokemon. None had demanded anything of her, save for her comfort. She nodded to herself, seeking a spot among their ranks. As she kept nodding, Cinderace held onto Victor's hand. He smiled back, his face just as bright. "Glad to hear it, mate," he said, drawing her attention. "I hope ya like us!"

Her eyes shut for a moment, spurred by a newfound glee. In the dark of night, Cinderace found a new light to her life. She was sure it could power her through the worst of times. Cinderace peered at Victor, hopeful for their future together. She held his hand, trying to make that known to him. But no more words were needed, only the care they shared.

After dinner, all sat around the campfire, roasting some marshmallows. For Cinderace, she couldn't imagine a better evening. She was finally free of Cara's torment, leading her to a loving Trainer. Though her pain remained, she could surely overcome it. She peered at Victor, who played with his Alcremie. They sat by the table, near their dinner's dishes.

As the pair tossed some Berries around, they were coated with Alcremie's cream. They looked sugar sweet to the touch, light as air. As Cinderace peered on, they caught onto her, grinning back. "Aye, what's it, Creamy?" he asked the Alcremie. "You wanna give ol' Cinda a taste?" As the creature nodded back, Cinderace's face froze, gripped with alarm.

Victor studied her, aware that he'd upset the beast. He got up, drawing closer to her. "I didn't know!" he said, his voice apologetic. "Was that your 'old' name, then?" Cinderace nodded, feeling her face grow warm. She didn't want to be reminded of Cara, intentional or not. As she turned away, Victor nodded in kind. "I'm sorry, mate. What'll it be, then?"

Cinderace stared back, unsure of how to take his question. She only knew herself from the name Cara foisted upon her. She never liked it at all, but Cara's influence tainted it further. She turned back to Victor and shrugged at him. He kept nodding, losing himself to thought. "Well, I'll tell ya straight up," he warned her. "I'm no good with girl names."

Cinderace nodded, heeding his warning. Though it'd proven wrong for his curry, she couldn't doubt the dismay in his voice then. As if teasing himself, Victor pointed to his Alcremie. "I named this one here 'Creamy'," he noted while she shook her head. "That should say it all. But, I'll give it a go for ya, Cinderace-" He paused, thinking it over.

Victor ran the word over his tongue, imaging another such name. He knew it from a tale of old, one so fanciful. As he merged it with Cinderace's species, his eyes lit up. "Aye, I've got it!" he exclaimed, to Cinderace's surprise. As she drew back, he peered at her. "Ella! I'll call you Ella! How's that sound?" Cinderace did as he did, running over it in her mind.

The more she considered it, the more it allured her. She broke into a grin, nodding back to Victor. "So it's settled, then," he said, reaching out to Cinderace. "You're Ella, Ella the Cinderace. That sound good?" The creature nodded again and drew closer to him. Victor smiled, allowing her to fall against him. As they sat together, both felt warm and glad.

Though the campfire heated them, their care felt even brighter. It stoked them from within, making their fears melt away. Even if life's follies remained, they felt lighter with the other's company. As Alcremie doled out some Berries with cream, all took them with cheer. Nothing could spoil their time together, set beneath Galar's dark, vast skies.

It was the greatest reward any of them could imagine now. For Ella, the impossible had come through Cara's cruelty. She had a Trainer who cared for her, treating her well. As she sat by him, he patted her back. "Welcome to the team, Ella," Victor said to her. "I'm glad you're with us." That was all Cinderace needed, glad to live with such a Trainer.


	3. Chapter 3

After his time in the Dusty Bowl, Victor resumed his journey. While he'd beaten Galar's first four Gym Leaders, more called to him. He made sure to prepare himself, as well as Ella, for them. Ever since her arrival, she'd gotten along well with his Pokemon. All were glad to have her around, reveling in her presence. Likewise, theirs boosted her spirits.

She was glad to see her region's reaches with them, exploring new horizons. While in Stow-on-Side, she met with Victor's own "rivals". They were fellow Trainers, embarking on their own journeys. While Hop regarded her just as warmly, Bede did not. Though alarmed, Victor advised her to keep put. He saw everyone with that sort of contempt.

It wasn't worth the hassle to fight him, he told Cinderace. Though she followed suit, her heart ached for Victor. Being around Bede gave her the same feeling as she had around Cara. It spoke to a callous disregard for people, at least. She wondered how he treated his Pokemon, capturing Victor's attention. He tried to shrug it off, but sensed her dismay.

"I told ya, Elle," he told her. "He's not worth the trouble. Unless he-" His voice hitched, afraid of the implication. Victor stared at Cinderace, asking if Bede was her last Trainer. She shook her head, frantically dismissing the notion. For as unpleasant as Bede was, it paled to Cara's harsh contempt. As relief fell upon Victor, Ella heeded his advice.

She didn't need any more burdens on her mind, one so fragile. However, she could stand to see Bede again in a proper fight. Then could she defend her new, beloved Trainer. As she contained herself, Victor shook his head. His concern had gotten the better of him, disregarding Bede's tastes. Even if Cinderace was Psychic type, she wouldn't suit him.

Likewise, he wasn't likely to have access to starter Pokemon now; Victor had picked Grookey, while Hop and Gloria claimed Sobble and Scorbunny respectively. Outside of illicit means, Bede couldn't find any other starters. In turn, Victor was lucky enough to stumble upon Cinderace herself. He was still unsure of her origins, how they'd hurt her.

However, he let her go at her own pace, recovering from her wounds. Though she could walk freely now, Cinderace's heels were marred by lingering pain. It was another failing of her past, one which troubled her. Victor sighed, vowing to keep Cinderace from more unneeded misery. Though he had business in Stow-on-Side, it felt better to leave all be.

Once he was done with it, his team could flee the city. Galar's reaches still called to them, filled with life and cheer. Victor heeded their cry, alongside Cinderace's own in silence. To leave Stow-on-Side was to leave her past, it seemed. With a nod to himself, Victor held the thought close. As he did so, he neared Cinderace, inviting her to his side.

She fell against him, gladly rubbing against the lad. He held her close, comforting her in that silence. "Aye, you're okay," Victor assured the beast. "Don't worry, I won't let ya get hurt again. Come on, we'll jet soon. That sound good?" Cinderace nodded back, her ears brushing along his cheek. With that, he nodded to her, readying himself for their journey.

In time, they brushed themselves off and walked ahead. Cinderace saw Stow-on-Side's peaks above her, its depths achingly familiar. She thought back to Cara, the other beasts beneath her. A selfish regret rose within her, considering their fate then. Her escape had come unintentionally, by Cara's own hand. However, it'd come with a cost to all others.

Without her to aid them, they likely suffered more under Cara's gaze. Cinderace quaked to imagine them, still trapped and pained. As she went with Victor, Ella peered about the town. She wished to see some fossil Pokemon, all those under Cara's care. It was a faint hope, one she so realized. However, Ella searched on, trying to manage her past's pain.

She hoped to evade Cara again, having passed her fossil restoration point. A sigh of relief struck her as they moved on. No sign of Cara could be found, alongside those of her Pokemon. Even if she "failed" them again, Cinderace was glad to avoid Cara's focus. It was still the least she owed herself, even with Victor. All else could come in time.

When she was of sound mind, then could she return to Stow-on-Side. Likewise, she could finally confront Cara with support by her. Her fullest peace would finally come then. But for now, Cinderace had to adjust to her new life. She didn't want to hurt Victor by forcing him into her troubles. As they left the city, she held onto him, grateful for her fortune.

Following their trek to Stow-on-Side, Victor and Ella kept exploring Galar. Along the way, they went through the mysterious Glimwood Tangle. Many foreign Pokemon roamed its reaches, calling to be caught. Though Victor got some of them, he rearranged his team carefully. He didn't want Cinderace to feel neglected, even among his shifting line-up.

While he let her rest, she did find some use in battle. Now that her spirits were up, Ella proved to be a formidable Pokemon. She even fought against Opal once Victor's group arrived in Ballonlea. He proved victorious, to the joy of them all. However, he chose to let them relax afterwards. More would call to them, but they needed to prepare for it.

As such, Victor took them back to Postwick; While there, he visited Wedgehurst, hoping to catch Professor Magnolia and Sonia. He wanted their aid in relieving Ella's pain. She could move about, but his heart still ached for her. Her feet were likely damaged from within, according to Nurse Joy's claims. He couldn't imagine such a fate for the beast.

It seemed like horrid torture for any Pokemon or person to endure; If they could assist her somehow, it'd be worth the trip. Once at the Research Lab, Victor called for Sonia and her grandmother. Both arrived shortly, asking what he'd come for. When he told them about Ella's fate, they recoiled in shock. Magnolia nodded, welcoming him in.

Afterwards, both were in a flurry, surrounding Cinderace. As Magnolia gathered various data, Sonia consoled the creature. Ella forced herself to keep put, feeling that their pair would aid her, as Nurse Joy had. "That's the spirit," Sonia said, patting the creature. "So, how'd you find her, Vic? What even happened to this dear?" Victor sighed, revealing all.

As he spoke of Ella's abandonment, Sonia shook her head. So did Magnolia, cursing such torment under her breath. "Well, let that be a lesson to you kids," she advised Sonia and Victor. "Don't degrade a Pokemon, any of them. You'll get your just desserts if you ever do. Besides, it degrades you as well." Victor and Sonia nodded, stunned by her honesty.

However, Magnolia kept studying Cinderace, muttering to herself. "After all, Pokemon are real treasures," she said, drawing their attention. "We should all be lucky that they partner with us folks. At their best, any one of them could tear us to bits!" As Magnolia chuckled dryly, Sonia shook her head. She stepped to her grandmother and held her arm.

She advised Magnolia to keep put, lest she upset Victor. Magnolia peered at Sonia and nodded in turn. "Either way, I've gotten all I need," she said aloud. "You're all free to go. I've got an idea what to do. I'll call you when I'm done, Victor." He nodded to the elder, glad for her aid. Within moments, she saw Victor and Ella off, hopeful for her solution.

Nearly a week passed since Victor last saw Magnolia or Sonia; While he remained close, neither had called him. Though he worried for Ella's state, the boy kept it to himself. He still didn't want to burden Cinderace further. She hung about his home, getting to know his mother and other Pokemon. He couldn't trouble them with his own aching thoughts.

As such, Victor followed their lead, making himself cozy at home. He spent the morning lounging around, chatting with Hop. Cinderace and Thwackey joined him, snug under a quilt on their couch. However, when Magnolia finally called him, Victor went to her. Ella opted to lie back, alongside Thwackey. As she did so, a long desired peace draped her.

Outside, another young Trainer approached Victor's home. She was another neighbor of his, alongside Hop and his family. Gloria knew both their families well, who saw her as an honorary member. As such, she went to his house often, bearing a key to it. That day, she knocked at its door. The family's Budew called to her, drawing Gloria's attention.

"Aye, are they in today?" she asked as the creature nodded. "Great, then! I'll just pop in, they won't mind." With a nod back, Gloria turned back to the door. Soon, she unlocked it and went inside. As Victor returned home, she made herself welcome. She got some tea from the kitchen, checking it for any Sinistea lurking about. 

Once assured, she drank it and sought out Victor. Gloria went into the living room, where a Munchlax greeted her. As they ran to each other, Victor took heed of her. He stepped close as his Pokemon sat on the couch. Thwackey lay behind the quilt as Ella peered at her owner. Victor spoke with Gloria, asking her about her day.

As she replied back, her gaze wandered elsewhere. Thwackey heard her voice, moving beneath the quilt. However, Ella froze, taken back by this new trainer. She seemed to demand much of Victor, as Cara had. She didn't want to spur her own rage, forcing Ella to sit still. However, Gloria stopped talking, only to take note of Victor's new Pokemon.

"Aye, what's with the Cinderace back there?" she asked, pointing to Ella. "I thought ya picked Grookey!" Victor peered at her and nodded in return. As if on cue, his Thwackey got up and waved at her. Gloria waved back, still taken back by Ella's presence. The creature glanced at her, only to hide away beneath her quilt.

"It's nothing, Glo," Victor replied, now concerned for Ella. "Just found her 'round that Dusty Bowl. Was nearly torn to bits, she was!" Gloria gasped, trying to imagine such a thing. She glanced at the quilt, Ella's form now a huge lump beneath it. Though Gloria went to it, Victor stopped her. "Gonna have to stop ya there, she can't take surprises."

"Geez, what's with this thing?" Gloria asked, rather doubtful. "Vic, how tore up can she really be?" As he tried to speak, Ella's feet emerged from the quilt. They wiggled faintly, revealing their mangled heels. Gloria's face fell, appalled by their state. She turned back to Victor, who gave her a somber nod. "For fuck's sake, what happened to her?!"

"Mind ya language, Glo!" a woman's voice called out to her. She turned to it, coming upon Victor's mother. She held a cloth bag, filled with groceries peeking out. As Gloria and Victor waved to her, she stepped to them. Ella emerged from the quilt, drawn in by Mother's voice. "Anyway, Vic's right, Gloria. He found her in a real bad state before."

"Yeah, it's just awful, Mum!" Victor replied, his voice shaky. "I mean, what fecker would do that to their Pokemon?" He paused to catch his mother's wrath, but she just nodded in return. "It just makes me wanna-" He cut himself off as Mother embraced him. She'd let go of her bag, setting it on the coffee table. Munchlax went to it, his gaze hungry.

Gloria took note of him, stepping in to shoo him away. As they sparred with one another, Mother consoled her son. "I know, honey," she said, patting his back. "But some people are just like that. They don't care about Pokemon like we do." She eased away, only to sigh with dismay. "But ya did a good thing here. We're glad ya could help Cinderace!"

"Yeah, so am I," Victor said, easing off his mother. "I can't imagine life without her anymore." The quilt shifted, revealing Ella's stunned face. She peered at Victor, her heart aching with delight. As she broke into a teary grin, he went to her side. Victor faced her directly, reaching out to her. "You know I mean that. I really love ya, I do." 

She tried to cover her face, but Cinderace could see his very own. It gleamed with care and wonder, still glad for the beast. Cinderace pulled her hands away, captive to their audience. Mother and Gloria watched them, their own faces glad. "Anyway, I've got a treat for you, Ella," Victor said, drawing out his voice. "Care to guess what it is?"

Cinderace paused, only to shake her head. With a bright grin, Victor pulled out a little bag. Ella tilted her head, curious to what lay in it. He pulled some shoes out of the bag, to the surprise of all. Cinderace stared at them, in awe of their clear material and inner cushions. As she reached towards them, Victor dropped down to her feet. 

"You remember when Magnolia looked ya over?" he asked Cinderace. She nodded back, recalling her time then. The woman studied her whole form, alongside her feet. Though their pain had lessened, she couldn't move as most other Cinderace could. Victor's gaze lay on her, sensing such a concern. "See, that was all for these special shoes!"

Ella nodded again, eager to put them to use. "Now, hold still-" he told the creature. As she obliged, he put the shoes on her feet. Afterwards, Ella lifted her legs up, admiring them greatly. Though foreign, they went well with her natural fur below. She could see them clearly, wiggling her toes about. "And that's not the best part, either!"

Ella paused, only to peer at her trainer again. "Come on, up and at 'em!" Victor urged her. She eased her legs down, only to spring onto her feet. As she stood about, no pain struck her then. She appreciated it, though she was still puzzled. "Let's pick up the pace here!" He stepped away, calling for the creature to follow suit.

Cinderace obeyed him gladly, relieved by her lack of ache. As she trailed after Victor, he peered back at her. "Nice, aren't they?" he asked the beast. "Magnolia's a real wiz with this sorta thing. She's gotten ya into tip-top shape here!" Cinderace nodded, rushing to her Trainer's side. As she fell against him, he picked her up, trying to spin her around.

Both ended up spun forward, leaving them on their toes. However, Cinderace accepted her fate, her heart fluttering. As they laughed aloud, Mother and Gloria smiled warmly. Both had been captivated by Ella's tale of renewal. It seemed like the stuff of fairy tales to them; Now that Cinderace had her "glass" slippers, her happy ending was boundless.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Ella's new found joy, Victor had to leave his family's home. He was still active in his Gym Challenge, as were Hop, Bede and Marnie. He'd gotten word from Hop that he neared Circhester, ready to face Melony. Along the way, he met Gordie, learning of his relation to Melony. It all intrigued Victor once he heard about it.

He settled it in his mind, ready to leave Postwick. As he said his goodbyes to Mother and Gloria, Ella watched him with pride. All still felt like a dream to her, beyond her wildest hopes. She'd quickly adjusted to her new shoes, wearing them constantly. Not even in Cara's care had she felt so vibrant. It seemed like nothing could tear her down again.

She was determined to see Victor through his journey; Though more obstacles would hit him, she'd guide him through them. It was the least Cinderace could do to repay his kind ways. He still hadn't asked anything of her, but it just felt right. Ella found her place as both a battling and partner Pokemon. She was proud to walk beside such a young lad.

If all progressed smoothly, Victor was on the road to beating the Champion himself. He was Hop's own brother, the beloved Leon. Cinderace was excited to see him, especially after how Victor and Hop praised him. However, she'd have follow Victor through all life gave him. Even their little group could fall to fate's stranger whims in time.

As Victor and Ella roamed on, life passed for those within their region. Some saw them through their journey, cheering them on. Others kept to their own work, Cara included. She wasn't destined to see Victor, not just yet. Another would, one he'd met when his journey began. However, he'd become another facet of Victor and Ella's rising tale.

Elsewhere in Galar, another pair were gripped by their own troubles. They resided in Wyndon's esteemed Rose Tower, as they usually did. However, their burdens weren't directly tied to the Pokemon League then. For Chairman Rose, it was a more personal matter of his. However, if he could solve it, it would eventually tie into his League.

For the moment, it seemed an impossible feat to consider. Both were in Rose's private office that day, while he sat at his desk. "Oh, it's hopeless, Oleana," he wailed, grasping his head. "I paid how much for this Pokemon, and for what?" Rose jerked up, only to pry his hands away. In an instant, he flopped back onto the plush swivel chair he sat in.

As his head sank into it, his gaze rose to the ceiling. Its metal gleamed, reflecting the frustration on his face. "Now, sir," Oleana stated, trying to reassure Rose. "Breeding occurs on the Pokemon's terms. It can only happen if they wish it." His head fell down, allowing him to see her. Though discouraged, he gave Oleana an appreciative nod.

"Yes, I know that," Rose replied, still uneasy. "But you know I have plans for him. It took him long enough to arrive already. We've wasted so much time that he might not make it-" As he paused for breath, Oleana nodded to herself. She knew very well what her superior referred to. They both did, as an affront to his well-honed reputation.

He wished to have well bred Pokemon for use in battling and exhibitions. For the former point, they could be gifted to the appropriate Gym Leaders. However, his focus shifted to the latter as of late. Rose had looked into the traditions of other regions, with Pokemon Contests the most appealing. Their spectacle reminded him of Galar's own in battle.

Rose wanted to experience them whenever he visited such regions. However, his own Pokemon weren't suitable, far as he was aware. Pokemon for Contests were usually of high breeding, their moves and IVs honed to perfection. To compete properly, he needed Pokemon of that caliber. As such, Rose imported a finely bred Lucario from Sinnoh.

When he gained the creature's trust, they went to the Daycare. Once there, Rose paired Lucario with his Perrserker. While they got along well, no breeding occurred then. Not to be discouraged, Rose sent over more of his Pokemon. Of those that were compatible, their fate was the same. Lucario seemed to have no interest in breeding with them, or any Ditto.

He was at his wits' end with the matter; However, he couldn't argue with Oleana about it, despite his impatience. If he was to have viable Pokemon, it rested on his Lucario's urges. Once they were satisfied, then he could further his plan. Rose considered them, all that made Pokemon attractive to one another. As he fell into thought, Oleana sighed.

She really didn't want to upset her superior, especially in such a state. However, such matters were a mere fancy, compared to his true business. She wanted to focus on that, above all else. As Oleana peered at him, Rose grumbled to himself. She caught some of his complaints, those tied to his work. When he paused for breath, she took her chance.

"Yes, but this matter is more urgent," she said to him. "We need to make sure we have enough seating for Saturday's gala-" Rose peered at her, recalling the event. Through it, Galar's finest trainers would meet in opulence. It'd be a night to remember, allowing all to celebrate one another's strengths. He could imagine the sight, one so splendid.

It'd take place in his own Tower's heights, set above Galar's lush green lands. Gym Leaders and budding Trainers alike would mingle, speaking of their lives. In turn, their Pokemon would come up, leading to the inevitable comparisons. It was then that an idea came to him. Rose sat up straight, ready to tell his assistant all about it.

"Of course, Oleana," he said, nodding to her. "But why not 'shake' it up a little?" She stared back, uneasy for what he'd suggest. However, she kept silent and heard him out. "Instead of just Trainers, why not have their Pokemon, too?" Oleana's eyes widened, her mouth stiff. Absurd as it already sounded, she also had to consider their various sizes.

Before she could try to question him, Rose spoke on. "That way they can meet up," he said, his eyes growing bright. "And so can this Lucario-" At that, she nodded back, his true plan revealed. "Yes, think of it like this, Oleana. We'll rewrite the invitations, say that they can bring their 'best' Pokemon. Then Anthony can have his pick of the bunch!"

As her lips quaked, he fell into the notion. "Yes, I can see it now," Rose said, sitting up straight. "Esteemed Trainers and their eligible Pokemon are invited to our gala! Galar's finest, all together in our stunning Rose Tower!" He spread his arms out, as if showing himself to the public. His gaze seemed to plead her, forcing Oleana's hand.

Though she was loathe to make such changes, she nodded back. She couldn't argue his whims, especially when they made him so joyous. "Very well, sir," Oleana replied, now shaken. "I suppose this works out. I'll need to adjust the seating arrangements anyway." As she nodded to Rose, he followed suit, beaming proudly at her.

For as absurd as his wishes could be, she delighted in his joy. It brought forth her own, even if her stoic aura remained. Though "invisible" to most others, Rose caught onto it instantly. He reached out to her, dragging Oleana towards his desk. As her hands fell against its wood, their eyes met. His hands lay on her shoulders, feeling their warmth.

As they remained together, that warmth seemed to rise forward. It flooded them with understanding, alongside desire. Both shared that longing, long captivated by the other. However, it was usually a hindered craving, unspoken in public. Now that they were in private, they could indulge it more freely. His hands rose to her cheeks, just as warm.

Oleana froze, taking in her superior's own heat. She shifted a bit, allowing Rose to cup her face. Their eyes were still locked together, their green gleam shared. "Thank you for mentioning it, Oleana," he said, nearly at a purr. "I don't know what I'd do otherwise." As she nodded softly, Rose drew her even lower. His right hand brushed against her chin.

"No, thank you, sir-" she said, now trembling. Though they remained together, surprise rose on his face. Oleana's eyes widened, aware she'd unnerved him. "I mean, thanks for your Lucario's troubles." She jerked back, having stumbled on her words further. As Rose tried to console her, she pulled herself away. "Oh, you know what I mean! How it fits w-"

Rose just sat up, trying to contain himself as well. Even if both desired the other, their moment had been spoiled. He shook his head, mulling over all she said. "I understand, Oleana," he told her. "You are right, after all. There's much to be done now. We need enough seats, and food. Oh, and we'll need Pokemon-friendly dishes, too!"

Now gripped by his plan's logistics, he fell deep into thought. All Oleana could do was watch, commenting when needed. Even if they could pull it off, it remained a fantasy. However, it was one both wished to bring to all, aside from themselves. Galar's finest Trainers would be enchanted by its spell, as though their dreams had come true.

While they planned on, Victor met with Hop on Route 8. They went through its ruins, discussing their journeys. Neither could be shaken about their trials, unpredictable as life's hand was. Hop was eager to see it through, equaling his brother in strength. As Victor nodded in return, his Rotom Phone vibrated. He pulled it out with some shock.

"Who could that be?" he asked under his breath. As Victor answered his phone, Hop's own also vibrated. He fished his out, wondering the same thing as Victor. Both listened to their message, given by Chairman Rose himself. While Hop stood speechless, Victor clutched his device. "No bloody way! You hearin' this, man? We're invited to his bash!"

Hop could only nod, taken back by the Chairman's announcement. In turn, Rose spoke on, detailing the gala's highlights. "In addition, your Pokemon are cordially invited," he said with pride. "So, be sure to bring your best and brightest then. I hope to see you all this Saturday night!" As Rose's message faded away, the pair's phones vibrated on.

They were just as excited for the Chairman's upcoming gala. All manner of Trainers were invited, be they Challengers or not. It was sure to be a splendid affair, taking place in his own Tower. "Wow, did ya hear that, Vic?" Hop asked with glee. "He asked us himself to be there!" Victor glared at him for a moment, scoffing under his breath.

"I heard ya because I told ya first!" he said, playfully slapping Hop's arm. As he recoiled in shock, Victor stepped ahead. "But it sounds like a real fancy deal." He paused as Hop stepped up to him. Victor turned to face him, his expression wary. "You think we're ready for a thing like this? There's gonna be Gym Leaders and all sorts of-"

Before he could speak on, Hop reached out, grabbing his arm. As they stood together, he grinned at Victor. "Don't worry, man," Hop replied, his voice hushed. "I know we are. Lee himself endorsed us, he wouldn't be wrong there!" Victor scoffed again, holding back an urge to tease him about it. "Besides, we've beaten most of those guys anyway!"

The thought struck Victor, putting him at ease. Even if he wasn't done with his journey, he could stand with their ilk. Despite their rank and acclaim, they were still people, all else considered. He just needed to see them as such. If he could even see Leon like that, he had little to worry about. Victor shook his head, clearing himself of such thoughts.

"I guess you're right, mate," he told Hop. "And we're gonna beat the rest of 'em, aren't we?" Hop beamed with joy, releasing himself from Victor. He wondered which Pokemon to bring, running through his ever shifting team. Victor did the same, only to come upon the obvious choice. He got out a Luxury Ball, releasing Cinderace into the open.

She brushed herself off and adjusted her special shoes. Ever since she got them, they remained on her feet. Save for sleeping and bathing, Ella wore them proudly. Now that she was released, Cinderace stood in anticipation. No pain gripped her, allowing Ella that luxury. As she approached Victor, he drew her close.

"Well, I've got my pick," he said, holding Cinderace against him. "You're the brightest gal I've got. Not just 'cause you're a Fire type, either-" As she tittered to herself, Victor patted her head. "So, what do ya say, Ella? There's a big bash comin' up, you wanna go with me?" She gazed back, stunned by his request. As she stood by, Hop watched them.

His gaze seemed to cheer her on, just as Victor's did. Though it was a foreign concept, she could accept it gladly. Anything Victor brought her into was bound to be grand. She trusted him well enough, nodding in return. "Great, then!" Victor said with a bright grin. "Come on, we've a lot to do!" At that, she went with him, curious to what would come.


	5. Chapter 5

In the days leading to Chairman Rose's gala, much had to be done. The event had come unseen, at least to Victor's mind. He never imagined being at such a gathering. He could only see it as one for the most elite. Even with all he told himself, his doubts lingered on. However, he kept them to himself, lest he upset Ella. She eagerly awaited the gala.

Ever since all was explained to her, she went about with pride. She wanted to see the other Pokemon, possibly befriending them. Cinderace wished to know more about their ways, how they so differed. In turn, she also wanted to please Victor. He'd led her to this state, blessing them both. It was only fair that she jumped into their plans head on.

For the gala, both needed to be in their finest states. It called for formal wear, befitting Rose Tower's opulence. That need found Victor back at home, where Mother dug up his old "recital" outfit. Such a suit served him well, to his relief. After they fussed over other accents, their attention shifted to Ella. She needed to be groomed before the gala.

Though it would stun her, Victor approached her with open arms. He spoke openly of his need, trying to calm her down. They had to go to Hammerlocke's Salon to fix themselves up. It wouldn't be that jarring, as they'd already been to the city before. Although wary, Ella agreed, captive to Victor and his mother's gazes. They were depending on her.

She couldn't betray them, especially after all they did for her. Without Victor, she could have wasted away in the Wild Area. Likewise, Mother had always been kind to her. Ella knew Victor loved his mother, seeking to please her. If being groomed suited his needs, it'd surely suit Mother's own. As she held onto the thought, Cinderace agreed to it all.

Victor's eyes lit up, glad to have swayed her. With that out of the way, he could focus on some other things. Though he handled the most pressing issues, more called to him. He wanted to make the gala a grand night. All needed to fall into place, assuring such joy.

When that Saturday came, Victor took a flying taxi to Wyndon for the gala. His nerves had subsided for the most part, as did Ella's. Both were excited to step foot into Rose Tower, among Galar's finest Trainers. They could only imagine what it'd be like within its sturdy reaches. Once at the tower's entrance, Victor and Cinderace peered around.

Its exterior was well maintained, its trimmed grass green, even the day's fading light. Displays with white and red balloons stood prominently, ushering all towards the doors. As the pair heeded their call, some other guests passed by them. They appeared to be of high class, rather immaculately dressed. Victor and Ella paused to peer at them in awe.

Though their nerves had eased way, their disbelief hadn't. Both were still stunned by their night's opportunity; Even for that short time, they'd be with Galar's most powerful people. Socialites and Gym Leaders would meet up, showing themselves off. Likewise, their Pokemon would be present, another means to such luxury.

It was enough to intimidate them both, despite the effort they'd put in. However, Ella looked to Victor for support again. She reached for his left hand, her fur soft against his skin. He glanced at the creature, giving her a tender smile. "Well, it's now or never," he said to her. "No use in laggin' about here. Come on, let's see what they've got for us-"

As Cinderace clutched his hand, she nodded sharply. Even with her ingrained fears, she trusted her beloved Trainer. He wouldn't let anything bad befall her, even things outside of his reach. Ella smiled to herself, walking with Victor as they entered the Rose Tower. Once inside, they were escorted to the gala's location, in a higher level of the tower.

Along the way, Victor and Ella met with some other guests. Some were fellow Trainers, participants of the Gym Challenge. Though they were behind Victor's progress, Rose saw some potential in them. They were invited, asked to feature their best Pokemon. During their trip up, Victor spoke with them, lost to their talk until their elevator stopped.

Once at the proper floor, its doors opened, revealing their venue's splendor. Its silvery walls were broken by wide windows, offering a full view of Galar's reaches. All left the elevator, marveling over the venue's expanse. In addition to the stunning view outside, it was also accented by lavish decor. More balloon displays were set against bare walls.

Countless tables stood across the way with spotless linens and floral centerpieces atop them. As Victor and his group went further, more revealed itself to them. In addition to the roses atop their tables, decals of them littered the walls. What was once steely and sterile had become warm, welcoming all to Rose Tower's depths.

As all kept moving, Victor found himself separated from his group. Those among them went to meet with other prominent Trainers. Victor just shook it off, holding Cinderace close as he walked ahead. He knew they'd be intrigued by the Gym Leaders, just as he was. However, his interest was soon satisfied when they began arriving to the gala.

Their presence was its own spectacle, something all could indulge in. Though most knew one another through work, this greatly differed from that. It allowed them a glamour not seen in such circumstances. For the gala, all were dressed in their finest garb, displaying themselves fully. Their forms were flattered, accentuating their natural allure.

All went towards the Gym Leaders, leaving Victor to his own devices. Nessa and Raihan donned their boldest finery, provided by their sponsors. It seemed made for them, given their vibrant, stylish personas. For her part, Nessa donned a designer gown, its fabric draped upon her like flowing water. As she moved, it gleamed like a shimmering sea.

Raihan walked beside her, showing off his own ensemble. He wore a fitted suit, colored in a bright "rust" hue. Beneath its jacket was a shirt of navy blue, alongside an ivory tie. All accentuated his body, making it seem even more lean and muscular. They made an impressive pair, commanding the attention of all. As such, many turned to face them.

Opal was among them, having arrived earlier to beat the crowd. As she waved to them, they ran up to her. "Hey, 'Nan'!" Nessa said, dropping down to hug Opal. "Is that a new dress you've got?" Opal nodded, patting her back tenderly. When they broke apart, she stepped back to display it. She wore a magenta fringed dress, trimmed with feathers.

"Well, it's both old and new," Opal said with a grin. "It's a reproduction of a gown I had ages ago. Wore it in one of my favorite films-" She sighed, now recalling such memories. "Have you seen it, dearie?" She stood by as Nessa and Raihan shrugged. She shook her head, pondering how to explain it. "Perhaps not, but it's a lovely film about a fairy tale-"

As the pair nodded politely, she decided to leave the matter be. "You youngsters don't know good cinema," Opal lamented, teasing them. "It's an 'oldie', but a goodie, though. Perhaps I'll dive into it later-" She paused to peer into the distance. Nessa and Raihan studied her, concerned for the elder's state of mind. Opal grinned, nodding to herself.

"And speaking of 'well-aged' things," she breathed out. "Dear Kabu just arrived!" Opal waved at him, her grin even gladder. "He's such a fine make of a man. One should only hope they'll age so splendidly-" As Nessa tittered to herself, Raihan took heed of her wish. "He's always been handsome, but the years have blessed him. Look at that tight bum-"

As Opal and Nessa eyed him over, Raihan held back laughter. While he agreed with their sentiment, it was all too much. "Yeah, and I don't have a right one, either?" Raihan said, stepping to Opal. He turned around, shaking his rear at the elder. Opal's eyes shot open, only to grin even more wickedly. She grabbed it with glee as Raihan broke out laughing.

"Now, I didn't say that, dearie," Opal teased him further. "In that suit, it's a right 'Pecha'. But Kabu's kept his for longer, Raihan. Come back to me in a few years, then we'll talk." She gave his rear a firm smack before seeing him off. He took the hint, as did Nessa. As they waved to Opal, she followed suit. Soon enough, they walked away together.

Opal met with Kabu, greeting him warmly. As they fell to chatter, Raihan and Nessa kept walking. Along the way, they met with the other Leaders. Milo called to them, reaching for Nessa. As he held her tightly, Melony stepped to Raihan. She embraced him, asking how he was. Her warmth smothered him, clear beneath the silver gown she wore.

Raihan wriggled beneath her, trying to speak in turn. Melony clicked her tongue, freeing him from her grasp. "Oh, you're just like Gordie!" she said with a grin. "You're both so ticklish." Raihan shook his head, trying to compose himself. However, Melony took the hint and backed off. "I'm sorry to upset you, though. Really, how are things for you?"

Raihan just nodded to her, assuring Melony all was well. She eased into a glad grin, eager to hear him out. As Raihan spoke up, Milo let go of Nessa. She shook herself off as Milo chuckled to himself. He listened to Raihan's talk, intrigued by his busy schedule. Not even work on the farm demanded that much of him. Melony also agreed with him.

"Man, that's sure somethin'," Milo drawled out, heavy with awe. "I tell ya, I'd drop dead if I ran around that much! How do ya do it, guys?" He turned his gaze to Nessa, who just shrugged. "You're always in front of them cameras, bein' prodded at. Seems like it'd sap a lot outta ya." Though Raihan grinned cockily, Nessa's expression faltered.

He'd hit on a recent nerve of hers, one she couldn't admit freely. Her dual jobs did take much from her, leaving her weary. However, Nessa knew she had to be competitive for both of them. If she shattered so openly, her reputation would suffer. She couldn't have that, not in the prime of her careers. Though it pained her, Nessa just stepped aside.

Melony took heed of her unease and joined her. When she took note of her companion, Nessa sighed. "You know, Milo's right," she admitted to Melony. "Not when I want him to be, but here. It really is tiring. Sometimes, it's a pain to even get up." Melony nodded, patting her back. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you do it? With the kids and all?"

Melony grimaced for a moment, trying to contain herself. However, she shifted into a grin, now more at ease. "Well, it's a lot of work," Melony said as Nessa listened in. "I'll admit it here. But, I just try and keep sight of things. I focus on what's most important to me. And for me, it's providing for my family. I want to make sure they'll be proud of me."

Nessa nodded, taking her words to heart. "But that's my personal opinion," Melony told her. "It's different for everybody, of course! So, what is your 'thing', Nessa? What do you want to live and work for?" At that, Nessa paused to consider it. Though both of her jobs were important to her, she felt more called forth. She peered about, spotting her friends.

"I can't say," Nessa said as she turned back to Melony. "Everything's important to me. I can't give up being a Leader and a model!" As her heart fluttered, Raihan and Milo went to her side. She saw them within reach, eager to help her out. Though her doubts were still present, they faltered a bit. "But I don't want to give up being with you guys, too-"

As their faces lit up, so did her own. Nessa felt more at ease, more aware of what she truly valued. "I guess I want it 'all'," she admitted breathlessly. "But there's always a price to pay, I suppose." As she shrugged again, Milo reached out to her. She faced him, glad for his support. Milo drew closer and held Nessa close, allowing her some solace.

However, their silence was broken by Bea's sharp voice. All paused, only to turn to her. As she waved to them, their focus shifted to her. "Oh, and there's our 'little' Miss Bea!" Melony exclaimed, peering her way. "Doesn't she look just fabulous?" Driven by intrigue, she excused herself to get a better look. As she ran to Bea, Milo opted to follow her.

Nessa could only shrug again, just as curious. From her angle, she could see that Bea was just as finely dressed. The black and white gown she wore was a far cry from her usual sports gear. As she peered ahead, Raihan nodded knowingly. Shortly afterwards, they were off again, roaming the crowd to see Bea and their fellow Gym Leaders.

"Ooh, and there's Leon!" Nessa said as they walked together. Raihan followed her lead, coming upon Leon in the crowd. The guests had parted, allowing him a good view of his rival. Leon donned a wholly new outfit, giving him an "aristocratic" flair. He wore a dark red jacket with a white cravat. Tan slacks lay below, as did black, calf length boots.

"Yeah, check out Mr. Fancy-Pants over there," Raihan replied, grinning wildly. "What is he, leadin' an army or something?" Though he laughed, he couldn't help but be blown back by Leon's look. Neither could Nessa, who stared at him. It was a style more suited to the "Prince" of Galar, elevating his natural allure. She wondered how it'd come about.

Far as she knew, Leon was more for sporty, "casual" attire; Nessa's mind began to race, imagining the stylists behid his new garb. Likewise, Raihan shared the thought, studying Leon closely. If they could make Leon look so regal, he wondered what else they could do. Once Raihan pried his gaze from Leon, it locked onto Nessa, who was as intrigued.

They peered at each other for a moment, softly fawning over Leon. With a sharp nod to her, Raihan escorted Nessa to Leon's side. As they went to him, more guests arrived at the gala. They mingled with one another, as well as the other Leaders. All was lost to the growing crowd, including Leon himself. He was engulfed by the guests yet again.

However, Raihan and Nessa kept moving, seeking out Leon. Their pace put them with even more guests, other Gym Leaders. As they met with them, Leon did the same. In time, he was pushed towards Raihan, who greeted him cockily. He and Nessa took to Leon with relish, playfully praising him. As they spoke forth, so did the other guests.

In the midst of the Gym Leaders' talk, Victor milled about the crowd. Though his doubts lingered on, they faded once he saw the other guests. Despite their own finery, all were chatting freely. It was like nothing mattered to them but each other, free of their given titles. Victor smiled to himself, glad for that comfort. With Ella in hand, he went ahead.

He wondered if Hop and Marnie had come yet; They'd spoken of their own plans prior, what they'd do for the gala. He was eager to see them again, decked out in their own get-ups. The thought plagued him, even as he kept walking. Cinderace stayed by his side, taking in the sights around her. She'd never seen so many well dressed people.

They all seemed like celebrities, the mighty figures she saw on television. Some acted as such, seemingly focused on glamour alone. It was enough to intimidate her, but she held onto Victor. Cinderace trusted him to protect her, even on this occasion. He took heed of that, stroking her silky fur. "It's okay, Ella-" Victor told her. "You're all good."

She peered at him, only to nod softly. They kept walking, their footsteps drowned out by the guests' chatter. Both could "sneak" about, allowing them some peace. Ella was glad for the shoes she wore more than ever. With that in mind, she walked with Victor, eyeing over their venue. So many had come, some of which she recognized from before.

They were the Gym Leaders that Victor had defeated; While she wasn't present for some of their battles, she knew some by heart. Among them was a young boy in a white mask. When Cinderace came upon him, she tugged at Victor's sleeve. "Oh, what's it?" he said teasingly. "What's got under ya?" She pointed across the way, to which Victor grinned.

"Hey, man!" he said, calling out to Allister. As he waved in return, Victor peered at him. Within moments, he and Cinderace stood by his side. "You've still got your mask on! I thought you'd show ya face for once-" He shrugged, shaking his head in return. Victor paused, wondering if he'd upset him. In turn, Ella stood by, anxiously keeping watch.

"Aw, I thought so too," Allister replied, sweeping his hand through the air. "I thought it'd be just us guys." He motioned to the other Gym Leaders nearby, milling about. As Victor nodded back, Allister took a shaky breath. "But then Mister Rose invited everyone else." Ella tilted her head, curious about his hesitation. "I can't go out with 'em around!"

Victor followed Cinderace's lead, just as curious. "If I went out like that," Allister said. "They'd just be all over me! Going on about how 'cute' I am, pinchin' my cheeks-" He shuddered at the thought, his hair shaking. Victor could only shrug, still curious to Allister's true appearance. However, Ella nodded back, familiar with such unease.

Though hers wasn't quite the same, she knew that sort of disrespect. It sank into one's being, reducing them to the other's whims. She shook her head, glad she was past such torment. Even if Allister wasn't, she could try and guide him through it. With a glance at the boy, Cinderace left Victor's side to go to him. Allister paused, taken back by her aid.

Likewise, so was Victor, who watched his Pokemon with pride. "Say, what's this, then?" he asked of her. "You tryin' to help out ol' 'Alli' here?" As she nodded back, Victor's face lit up. Though unsure of Allister's thoughts, his own grew glad. He stepped closer to the boy, careful not to startle him. "Go ahead, then. Ella won't hurt you, man. She's great!"

"I guess so," Allister said, peering at Cinderace. "But why's she bein' so nice here?" As his hands reached for Ella, she brushed against him. Faced with her soft fur, the boy couldn't help himself. He held onto her, stroking her back as Cinderace embraced him. "Is she so nice to everyone, Victor?" As he shook his head, Victor grew even prouder of Cinderace.

"Nah, she's real shy," he said, praising his Pokemon. "Found her in a real state, I did. But, I think I've been good to her." Cinderace pulled away from Allister to grin at her Trainer. Victor grinned back, glad to have encouraged her. "Maybe ya got to her, Alli. She knows how ya feel, man." Though a bit baffled, Allister hugged Ella, grateful for her comfort.

"I guess so," Allister murmured, his fingers against plush fur. "But I'm glad to see you again. You're both real nice-" At that, Victor stepped to Allister, only to ruffle his hair playfully. As they broke out laughing, their mood lightened again. So far, their evening had gone rather well. They only hoped it'd continue, despite whatever else would come.


	6. Chapter 6

While Victor met with Allister, the other guests followed their lead. The night was still young, full of chances to enjoy themselves. Not everyone had come yet, leaving room to breathe a bit. Not even Chairman Rose had come yet, occupied with some last minute preparations. Everyone just kept chatting, indulging their atmosphere in the meantime.

As Gym Leaders and Trainers alike met, Rose got ready in his office. He was nearly done preparing himself, leaving Oleana to wait for him. As she stood outside, she patted her hair down. All had to be perfect for their party, including herself. She couldn't let Rose down, especially not tonight. Their reputations were on the line, in their guests' hands.

Oleana shuddered to imagine faltering beneath them. Even though both were "above" most present, their contempt disturbed her the most. She knew it well in her youth, when she had little to claim. Many looked at her family with that disgust, seeing all within it as "inferior". She refused to return to such a feeling, even in this case.

Rose had gotten her out of that squalor, elevating her to such elegant heights. To fall would only insult his own efforts. Oleana just couldn't let that be, even by accident. As she collected her thoughts, she got out her Rotom Phone. She asked it how she looked, if it was suitable. "I think you look incredible-" Rose said before the creature could reply.

Oleana and Rotom froze, unaware that he'd come out. She stumbled over her words, trying to greet him. However, Rose just smiled, still eyeing her over. True to his word, she looked absolutely enchanting. He always admired her appearance, but her efforts made it even grander. She wore a scarlet gown, which fell against her chest and hips tightly.

It was lower cut, revealing the swell of her bosom. The shimmering fabric contrasted with her pale skin, making it feel more supple. He couldn't help but linger on her form, how beautiful it looked. Silence fell upon them as Oleana collected her thoughts. Her gaze was just as wanting, directed towards her superior.

He was always well composed, the picture of elegance and luxury. Not even his more casual attire could dampen his given appeal. However, his hard work paid off, making him even more alluring. For the occasion, Rose donned a stark black suit, accented by the crisp white shirt beneath it. A crimson tie and single rose in his lapel completed it.

"Thank you, sir," Oleana said, nearly breathless. "I could say the same for you-" As she paused, her resolve told her to keep steady. Despite the intrigue rising from within, she restrained herself. "In that, you look just as stunning. I'm sure you'll amaze our guests out there." Rose broke into a bright grin, which the Rotom Phone took note of.

As it took a photo of him, Oleana nodded to herself. She reached for Rose, asking if they should take their leave. "No, not quite," he replied as he dug in his suit pocket. "There's one more guest of honor we need here-" With his own knowing nod, Rose fished out a Pokeball, releasing its contents. In the blink of an eye, his Lucario stood about proudly.

He gazed at the creature, jostling his long ears about. As Lucario laughed it off, Rose scratched his head. "What do you say, Anthony?" he asked of him. "You ready to see everyone down there?" Lucario peered back, breaking into his own grin. Rose had told him about their gala earlier; Though its true purpose was hidden, Lucario was excited.

He couldn't wait to see the guests and Pokemon alike; With a nod of his own, all was settled. Rose and Oleana left for the gala, with Lucario in tow. Rotom Phone followed them, snapping quick pictures for prosperity. As all stood in the elevator, they readied themselves for the night ahead. Before they knew it, they entered the venue for it.

As Rose stepped into their space, the crowd's focus shifted to him. He was as proud as ever, his form showing that. It felt regal, befitting the "King" of Galar. Likewise, Oleana's aura was untouched, just as splendid. To see them together evoked royalty, the adoring rulers of a time long past. Both were devoted to the other, their intrigue clear.

Many paused to take them both in. Though they made impressive figures, the pair's new addition also stunned them. They fell to chatter again, fawning over such a fine looking Lucario. While wild ones roamed about Galar, this one seemed above them all. Its fur gleamed like pure sapphire, the aura about its form honed to "perfection".

The crowd's talk continued, saying that Chairman Rose was "worthy" of such a creature. Surely he had enough resources to maintain this radiant beast. As they spoke on, Victor roamed around a bit. He'd seen Hop and Marnie across the way, exciting him. While he held onto Ella, the crowd proved too much. Cinderace was eventually pushed aside.

As Victor kept moving, she froze, aware that he'd gone. Though the crowd seemed well enough, they'd forced her into this dilemma. In turn, Cinderace stood about, waiting for the crowd to thin out. When it did so, she peered ahead, trying to find Victor. Once she made out his scent, Ella went towards it. However, Rose's presence put a stop to that.

He stood at a podium now, which lay in front of a small stage for dancing. As Oleana called everyone's attention to him, he adjusted his microphone. Once ready, he spoke into it. "Good evening, everyone!" he called to the crowd. "I'm Rose, and it's a pleasure to be here. Tonight, Galar's best and brightest have come here to celebrate our region!"

He paused to peer at the guests he'd invited, alongside their Pokemon. Some had come out already, their eyes shining back at him. Rose grinned, proud of the crowd he had in play then. With such a turnout, he was sure to find Lucario a suitable partner. "But it's not all on me tonight," he said to all. "We wouldn't be here without everyone's help."

As the crowd spoke in agreement, Rose's gaze shifted to the Gym Leaders and Trainers. Of those he could see, they seemed content. He was glad to have pleased them for the time being. "After all, our Gym Challenge rests on both Leaders and Trainers alike!" he said. "They come together to show the power that's inside them and their Pokemon!"

The crowd broke into applause, glad for his praise. "But, where would we be without Pokemon?" Rose continued. "We depend on so much from them in our lives. However, we can forget they depend on us just as much." As he faced the crowd, Oleana and his Lucario nodded in kind. "Either way, both sides are worthy of honor, as well as praise."

"Now, before we begin tonight properly," Rose called out. "I'd like to introduce you to a special Pokemon of mine." He glanced to the Lucario, who stood by Oleana. With a nod to him, she released Anthony to his master's side. Once there, Rose pointed at Lucario. "This is Anthony, my latest 'catch'." He waved to the crowd, who gazed at the creature.

"He came all the way from Sinnoh," Rose said as Lucario shied away. "And I bet he's a bit curious about our lovely region. Aren't you, buddy?" Though taken back, he couldn't disagree with his master. Lucario had seen many new Pokemon during his time in Rose's care. "That is why I invited everyone here. I want Anthony to experience Galar's glory." 

As the crowd spoke in agreement, Oleana gave Rose a sharp nod. "In turn, I'll leave him to his devices tonight," Rose said firmly. "He'll be going about, seeing the Pokemon and Trainers who have raised them. Now, I trust that you'll welcome him openly tonight?" As the crowd agreed again, Rose beamed with delight. "Fantastic, I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

Oleana nodded once more, her expression growing softer. She was glad to begin their gala, celebrating alongside Lucario. "Likewise, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, too!" Rose called to the crowd. "But, I'm sure you're sick of hearing me already. So, I'll get on with it-" As the crowd laughed, so did Lucario. Even Oleana held back a grin, glad for her superior.

"We have a lovely evening for you all," Rose said, spreading his arms out. "Dinner has been graciously provided by 'Bob's Your Uncle', featuring their famed curry bar-" As he turned to the buffet tables, so did the crowd. All gazed upon trays of steaming curries, made to suit any tastes. "However, be sure to dry their aged meats and fresh seafood!"

Alongside the curries and rice were platters of steamed Corphish and Basculin. They were joined by various vegetables and Berries, roasted to perfection. Further still was the carving station, with a crisp, fatty roast atop it. As all fawned over it, Rose spoke on. "In addition, we have live music tonight," he said. "They come all the way from Unova."

Rose peered beyond the stage, where a raised platform stood. At his call, its lights turned on, revealing the band. It was headed by Virbank City's Gym Leader, Roxie. She stood by, brandishing her bass guitar and a wicked grin. Her band-mates surrounded her, at their own instruments. However, she was joined by Piers, who gazed into the crowd.

With a quick nod, he turned to face her. Roxie nodded back, prompting them both to peer at Rose. He gave them a sly grin, to their relief. As he introduced Roxie's band in depth, Piers prepared himself. When Rose fell silent, Piers faced the crowd. "What is up, Wyndon?!" he called out to all. "Now, we're gonna play some songs we did before I jet-"

Roxie nodded at him, eager to begin their set. "They're from our new album," Piers said, his voice aching. "Don't mind me shillin', but they're real personal to me. We had a blast gettin' them out, and we hope you like 'em, too." At that, Piers held onto his microphone as Roxie played her guitar. As they began their duet, Rose nodded and faced the crowd.

With a final wave to them, he stepped away from the podium. Oleana gave Lucario a final pat before releasing him to the crowd. As he walked ahead, she went beside Rose, reaching for his hand. He thought nothing of it, taking her own while they went forward. In the midst of that, Cinderace roamed about, still trying to find Victor.

Though intrigued by the chairman and Lucario, she kept sight of her mission. She hoped Victor would notice her absence, coming for her. But until he did, Ella was on her own. She sighed to herself, seeking his scent again. As she sniffed the air, her senses were flooded by curry and roasted Berries. She couldn't help herself, allured by their aroma.

Cinderace went to their source, now in a daze. However, she bumped into Lucario, who paused to gaze up at her. His eyes bore into her own, a flash of ruby red. However, she was intrigued by them, rather than frightened. His innate Aura was kindly, drawn to her very own. As she greeted him, he followed suit, admiring her radiant form.

Though she was an unfamiliar Pokemon, a deep desire rose within him. He could tell that she was well cared for, her ivory fur gleaming. Likewise, her body was toned, able to keep up with him in battle. Lucario stood in place, trying to engage the other creature. To his relief, Cinderace obliged, eager to meet him. She reached out, pulling them close.

As their paws met, her warmth ran through his fingers. A jolt of pleasure ran through him, to which Lucario drew nearer. Cinderace peered below, where his eyes sparkled with adoration. That same jolt ran through her, just as wanting. Lucario shot her a sly grin before nuzzling her. Cinderace grinned back before rubbing against him.

Afterwards, they eased away, aware of the celebration around them. Both could make out the chatter of various humans. It was all so joyous it encouraged their own glee. As Lucario held Cinderace's right paw, they spoke further. She was on the way to find the delicious food she smelled. Driven by his own hunger, Lucario offered to take her to it.

Cinderace agreed, holding onto him tighter. As she fell against him, he smiled, feeling her plush fur. Within moments, they walked together, as close as a bonded pair. Though Victor still evaded her, Cinderace felt at ease. Her new companion could guide her, his ways tender. Even among their crowd, all she saw was him, his Aura even brighter.

Meanwhile, Piers and Roxie kept performing. They had switched to a more sensuous song, made to stir up romance. However, they kept their flair upon it, giving it more energy. "Hold me close and hold me fast," they sang together. "The magic spell you cast/This is la vie en rose-" As the human guests carried on, so did the Pokemon pair.

They moved together, as if to the song's melody. Even they could recognize the desire behind it, now enchanted. Cinderace held onto Lucario, glad for the joy he brought her. As they neared the buffet tables, Piers and Roxie sang on. "When you kiss me, Heaven sighs," they crooned aloud. "And though I close my eyes/I see la vie en rose-"

Elsewhere, Victor and Chairman Rose went about, lost to their own bliss. Neither were aware of their beasts' meeting, the rising intrigue between them. However, they wished the best for them, as well as themselves. In turn, Victor caught up with Hop and Marnie, who greeted him. As they spoke among themselves, Rose met with some other guests.

Oleana remained by his side, just as Cinderace did with Lucario. Though she dared not betray her desire, Rose understood it. He held her hand tighter, making her glad. All the while, Piers and Roxie kept singing. "When you press me to your heart," they continued. "I'm in a world apart/A world where roses bloom-" Their longing filled the gala's space.

It spoke that of those in love, glad for their beloved's presence. Some among the crowd gave into, inviting their lovers to dance. As they got on the stage, Lucario and Cinderace reached the buffet tables. The servers gave them knowing grins, offering them the best portions. As they left with full plates, the servers chuckled to themselves.

"The chairman's gonna be so happy," they said, laughing it over. "His Lucario already found somebody!" As they caught the attention of some guests, they beamed on. "It's more than I can say for some of ya-" Though the guests and servers teased each other, the Pokemon were long gone. To them, all that mattered was the other, their pleasure.

As they found a hidden spot to dine together, their eyes met. Even if their night would end, their bond wouldn't. Both were sure they'd meet again, by way of their Trainers. As they discussed them, they drew even closer. Meanwhile, Piers and Roxie sang on. "Give your heart and soul to me," they pleaded to all. "And life will always be/La vie en rose-"

At that, their voices faded away while Roxie's band played on. As the song's melody continued, Lucario rested upon Cinderace's left shoulder. He couldn't see a grander night, even with his Aura. He dreaded its end, but relished what time he had with Ella. Likewise, she was as wanting, glad to have found him. However, it all had to end in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Even if the night's end was inevitable, what it'd bring was far less predictable. As more time passed, the gala's guests indulged themselves. Many feasted on the rich food and drink Chairman Rose provided, intoxicating themselves with it. Even if they didn't drink, they could revel in pure pleasure alone. Their company and entertainment assured that.

For his part, Piers poured himself on-stage, his voice rousing the crowd. He'd done a few more songs, imbued with a rebellious energy. However, they excited the guests, rather than alarmed them. In turn, some danced to them, their own auras just as wild. Nessa and Bea were among them, slamming against the other dancers.

From his vantage point, it reminded Piers of mosh pits he'd seen in Spikemuth. All were pressed against each other then, writhing as he played on. As chaotic as it was, he was glad for the sight. It was another form of praise to him, one so unabashed. Piers gave his audience a wicked grin, cheering them on as well. 

"All right, you've been a good crowd tonight," he called out to all. "But I'm gonna have to let ya go now." As cries of disappointment rose up, Piers clicked his tongue. "It's not just your party either, ya know! Come on, let me have a go, too-" Though upset, his audience relented. They wanted to see Piers enjoy himself, however it may be that night.

He realized that as well, his gaze now more mournful. "I'm gonna miss ya lot, though," Piers said with a quick nod. "But don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around. And there's lotsa Roxie here, too!" He turned back to the woman, who had let go of her guitar. However, she stood near her band mates, ready to join them again.

"She'll be playin' the rest of the night," Piers said, to which she nodded back. "She's set for us, since she'll be goin' back home soon." The crowd groused further, sad to see the pair depart. However, Piers clicked his tongue again, shaking his head in turn. "Hey, we had our fun, but everything ends, ya know! But it's been great hangin' with ya-"

Roxie spoke up, calling to Piers. With another nod, he grinned as she grabbed her guitar. Soon, they sang another song, seeing their crowd off. As the guests took it in, the night's festivities carried on. Some of the dancers kept at it, despite their song's slower melody. They'd switched to paired dances, holding each other close.

Though Bea had left Nessa earlier, Milo offered to take her spot. As such, they danced hand in hand, with Nessa pressed against him. While they embraced each other, Melony did the same with her husband nearby. Both pairs were glad for one another, warmed by such intimacy. It even spread to Lucario and Cinderace, who walked by the stage.

They saw the adoration in the dancers' gazes, how it mirrored their own. Despite their unfamiliarity, both wanted that sort of sensation. They paused, only to rush to the stage together. Within moments, they fell against each other, moving to the song's rhythm. As they swayed together, some human guests watched them in awe.

They fawned over the sight, with some trying to take photos of them. As their Rotom Phones flew up, the pair kept moving. The devices were unable to get clear shots, their footage blurred. However, their images caught the human guests' attention. They began sending them to each other, still praising Lucario and Cinderace's sudden "romance".

Elsewhere, Victor still chatted with Hop and Marnie. She praised Hop's own attire, a finely crafted suit. "Gee, thanks!" he said with a bright grin. As he held onto its jacket, Hop beamed with pride. He was glad it flattered him, as it did for its last owner. "It's one of Lee's old ones! Mum got it for him when he was my age, and then she-"

"Of course it would be-" Bede said, his voice cutting through all present. They turned to him, now uneasy. As Hop braced himself for Bede's insults, Victor went between them. He glared at Bede, demanding that he keep put. "Either way, I would've said something, but I won't. You're not worth it. The Chairman is, and so are the Pokemon he wants-"

"Yeah, and speakin' of," Marnie noted, capturing everyone's attention. "Who'd ya bring, anyway?" She fiddled around with her dress, pulling out a Pokeball. "I wasn't sure what Rose wanted, so I got my Liepard and Scrafty." As Hop nodded with vigor, Bede mulled the matter over. In honesty, he was just as unsure, despite his ties to Chairman Rose.

"Well, I have my Mawile with me," Bede said, boasting about her presence. "But, if he doesn't like her, I've also got my Gardevoir." He faltered upon imagining his Hatterene. Though he wanted to bring her, such Pokemon were readily startled. It wouldn't do him any good to enrage her during the gala. "How about you two? What do you have here?"

Before Victor could tell Bede, Hop went ahead of him. "I brought my Inteleon!" he said, nearly shouting. "He just evolved, so I hope the chairman likes him!" As Victor lauded him, Bede scoffed with distaste. Hop paused, only to glare at him. As he held back his own disgust, Marnie broke their tension. She peered at Victor, asking of his Pokemon.

As he faced her, Hop spoke for him again. "Yeah, I got ya right here!" he exclaimed as Victor's eyes narrowed. "He brought ol' Ella, his Cinderace! I was there for that, when-" Upon hearing him, Victor's heart sank. In his own glee, he'd lost track of his Cinderace. He glanced below, where nothing greeted him. Marnie watched him with worry. 

"Yeah, and speaking of," Victor said, now in a panic. "Where'd she get off to, anyway?" He paused, only to excuse himself away. Though Hop waved back at him, Bede and Marnie just peered at each other. Both were unaware of Victor's true bond with his Cinderace, puzzling them. But where as Marnie was concerned, Bede scoffed at the thought.

"That's what you get," he muttered, capturing Hop's attention. "If you can't even keep up with your Pokemon, how can you keep it up in battles?" As Marnie scoffed in return, Hop glared at him. He wanted to say many things to Bede, but restrained himself. Victor and Leon would likely prove themselves later on. He had no reason to let Bede ruin his night.

While Hop calmed himself down, Bede's focus shifted elsewhere. He peered around, admiring the other guests' Pokemon. As he pondered their status, Marnie joined him. She knew Piers had brought his Obstagoon to the event; However, she wondered if he roamed about then. As she searched around for him, Bede pointed out more Pokemon.

Now in better spirits, Hop joined their pair, fawning over Milo's Ludicolo. In time, they all chatted freely, enjoying themselves. Bede was especially glad for the chairman's efforts, his honor and might clear. It wasn't often Galar's finest could meet up like this. To Bede, nothing could compare to such a night. He only hoped it pleased Rose just as much.

Elsewhere, Rose and Oleana sat at a table, still close together. They shared it with other guests, discussing recent matters. Of particular interest were "hybrid" Pokemon recently spotted. They were said to have differing halves, as if created from different creatures. Though some scoffed it off, Rose and Oleana looked to each other with fear.

They nodded at once, recalling the efforts of a rogue researcher. She was obsessed with reviving fossil Pokemon under their watch. However, her methods proved to be unstable. For her own sake, she was relieved of her duties at Macros Cosmos. Though jilted, Rose ordered her equipment to be destroyed. He thought that she couldn't keep working then.

Even with her knowledge, she needed the proper technology for that. It hurt him to be so harsh, but no other option remained. She was adamant about her ways, how they would create new, unseen Pokemon. After her dismissal, Rose and Oleana were sure that her tale had ended. However, to hear such news reignited their old fears.

As their guests spoke on, Rose drank a whiskey sour, clutching its glass. It did little to calm him, despite its sweet, sharp flavor. Likewise, Oleana sipped her glass of rose before speaking again. "Even so, do you have proof of their existence?" Oleana asked, trying to quell their unease. As her companions shook their heads, Rose sighed in relief.

She peered back at him, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "I wouldn't hold stock in the unseen," Oleana advised all present. "Only until proven so, of course." As she nodded to herself, Rose followed suit. He directed their talk to other matters, easing their tension. While he and the guests spoke on, Bea approached their table.

Though she wanted to greet the chairman, another matter gripped her. Once aware of her, Rose waved to Bea. She waved back, her motions frantic. All paused to peer at her, growing alarmed again. However, Rose remained calm, asking what so troubled her. "It's like this, sir," Bea admitted. "People say there's some Pokemon dancing on the stage!"

As Rose's guests cooed at the thought, she peered towards it. She swore she could see Anthony among the dancers. "And I think that's your Lucario out there!" she said. Rose's eyes snapped open, now as shocked. Though he wanted to follow Oleana's orders, his intrigue consumed him. Without warning, Rose got up, headed to the stage.

Before he knew it, Oleana went to him, reaching for his right arm. He bristled at her touch, only to see her within reach. "Sir, please contain yourself," she said, her voice now low. "If Anthony is there, we can find him together. Please don't bring attention to to this-" Despite his desire, Rose knew she was right. It was improper behavior for him.

As he nodded to her, Oleana broke into a sly grin. It was one he knew by heart, warming his very own. "Besides, if we can't," she suggested to him. "Then perhaps we can dance. Would you like that?" Rose nodded again, taking her hand in his own. Desire clouded his mind again, though not for Lucario. Only Oleana mattered, having opened herself to him.

Among a sea of people and Pokemon, he wanted her the most. Even if he kept it from all others, she knew it well enough. Above all else, her approval gripped Rose the most. To have it in public felt like a great treasure to him. It might not be clear to their crowd, but Rose's heart was now weak. It was all he could to keep himself from her on the stage.

Though neither could find Rose's Lucario there, they brushed it off. As Roxie played another slow song, they fell against each other. Oleana held onto him, her face buried into his shoulder. Even if none could see her soft smile, their own adoration was clear. The focus of many switched to them, silently admiring them as the night went on.

Elsewhere, even more Gym Leaders met among themselves. Gordie was one of them, glad to escape his family's hold. He wanted to catch up with his colleagues, especially after Piers' performance. Gordie felt like he was aflame after his set, his intrigue at its peak. Once he found Piers milling about, he rushed to him, eager to praise his show.

"Hey, 'twig boy'!" Gordie shouted, dragging Piers to his left side. "Fancy seein' ya here! What, you finally decided to stop rockin'?" Piers could only scoff, trapped under Gordie's arm. He knew the man meant well, his boisterous ways merely playful. However, they had a limited appeal for him. Gordie took heed of that as Piers struggled beneath him.

He let his companion go, allowing Piers to shake himself off. After he caught his breath, he faced Gordie. "Yeah, ya got me," Piers said raggedly. "I couldn't pass all this up-" He peered across the way, where more Gym Leaders milled about. "Rose would have my head if I did. Not that I mind, but why bother?" He shrugged as Gordie eyed him over.

He tilted his head, still questioning Piers. "I get ya, man," Gordie said, shrugging as well. "Nobody wants to be nagged and whinged at-" Piers froze, aware of how sharp his voice had become. He hesitated to ask if Melony was to "blame", all else considered. Gordie just nodded, sensing his dismay. "But at least you showed up, even they made ya."

"Yeah, and speakin' of," Piers noted, glancing to his sister. "I ain't much for these things, but they got those cheese puffs I like, so-" Marnie turned to him, having caught his spiel. She'd sought him out, alongside his Pokemon. She gave Piers a knowing nod, to which he drew closer. "Aye, you look great, sis. Ya got the one with the pockets?" Marnie nodded again, showing off her dress. "Yeah, let's go-"

At that, Piers went with Marnie to the buffet table. As Gordie chuckled to himself, the thought also captured him. He could see them across the way, taking Tamato toasts offered by some Indeedee. After they thanked the creatures, they walked off into the crowd. With a shrug of his own, Gordie decided to join them at the buffet.

He could gush over Piers' music while there, as well as chat with Marnie. The pair felt ravenous then, exhausted from their own escapades. He presumed they'd appreciate a break, even with his company. Having settled it, Gordie trailed behind them, greeting Kabu and Allister along the way. They waved back, growing lost among their crowd.

Once all got to meet with one another, the crowd felt even fuller. It seemed like anyone who was anyone was invited. Their presence filled the gala's venue, alongside that of their Pokemon. All were well within their pleasure, having indulged themselves there. They continued to frolic together, feasting, dancing and playing with their Pokemon.

Even some Gym Leaders in training had come for the occasion; They hailed from the Isle Of Armor, students of former Champion Mustard. As Leon chatted with Avery and Klara, the subject of their old mentor arose. Though Mustard was in good health, all lamented his absence at their night's gala. "It is a shame he couldn't come-" Avery admitted to all.

As Leon nodded in kind, Avery spoke in depth about their issue. Mustard was invited, following Rose's preparations. However, he opted to stay on the Isle of Armor, sending Avery and Klara in his place. "Yeah, he didn't even tell us why," Klara said with a quick, ragged laugh. "What is up with that?" As she pondered it, Avery just clicked his tongue.

He wasn't one to question his mentor's ways, as absurd as they could be. Neither was Leon, familiar with Rose's own quirks. "Still, it's a real shame," he stated with another sharp nod. "I wanted to see 'old' man Mustard again. How's he doing, anyway?" Klara fielded his question, discussing recent events on their isle. 

As she spoke on, Avery made his own comments and quips. Leon laughed gladly, deep into their talk. Among all else, he awaited such events to meet with his old friends. His work as Galar's Champion meant such occasions were rare. Even if they'd leave soon after, Leon appreciated these fleeting moments. He smiled, still watching the pair.

"Also, I must admit," Avery said as he neared Klara. "I just love the stole you brought tonight! It's so marvelous on you." Klara beamed with delight, grinning at him. "May I touch it?" She nodded, allowing him to do so. As Avery stroked its fur, she spoke of its origin. It was made to resemble a Ninetales' very own, at no harm to such creatures.

"Well, he's right about that," Leon chimed in, also admiring her stole. "It does look pretty nice. But, you're always good about this sorta thing." Klara nodded as he discussed their matter then. "Just like your other coat, made from 'real' Cinderace f-" His voice was cut off by Victor's own, a sharp gasp. As Leon faced him, the boy's gaze bore through Klara.

He studied her coat, imagining his Cinderace's pelt in its place. As Victor shivered with dismay, Klara's face fell. Though Avery kept his hands on her, Leon went to Victor. "Hey, it's not real, ya know," he told him. "We're just messin' around here!" Klara peered up to Victor, trying to reassure him. "I guess it's a sore spot, since he's got a Cinderace."

"You're right, but it's not that," Victor replied with a shrug. "I can't find her, and I'm gettin' awful worried." Avery nodded in turn, easing away from Klara. Soon, he stood near Victor, offering his condolences. As he nodded back, Avery asked about Cinderace. Though torn, Victor peered at him, glad to discuss her. He fell to talk, easing his fears.

All listened to him closely, imagining their own beloved Pokemon. They'd be just as fearful if anything harmed them. Klara went to Victor, now flanking him alongside her companions. They kept comforting him, offering their own help. "Gee, you'd do that for me?" Victor asked, to which they nodded. His face grew lighter as he took up their offer.

With that, all went about, asking about a lone Cinderace present. Though some knew not of her status, others acted quickly. They pulled out their Rotom Phones, showing images of a Cinderace with a Lucario. It was the chairman's own, they believed. The beasts seemed close, as if intimately bonded. Though stunned, Victor was skeptical.

Doubt rose within him, ashamed for not recognizing his own Pokemon. However, the images were blurred, as if taken abruptly. With what he saw, even Victor couldn't be certain it was Ella. Though he thanked them back, he had to keep going. Their night would end soon, with no Cinderace to show for it. As he went on, so did his new friends.

All kept pushing into the crowd, seeking out Cinderace. Meanwhile, Rose sat at another table with Oleana. Both were weary now, drained from their night of drink and dancing. They needed time to collect their thoughts before their gala's close. Though it seemed successful to them, one final treat remained. It'd close out the night with great flair.

As its time fast approached, Rose eased even closer to Oleana. "This has been a great evening, hasn't it?" he asked, to which she nodded. She gazed at him, still reeling from pleasure. All they wanted from their evening had come, his Lucario's status excluded. Though neither could find him otherwise, they were satisfied with all else.

Their guests were just as glad, still celebrating among themselves. At the very least, they had the crowd's approval to relish. Once the gala was done, it'd be a fond memory to cherish. "It's just wonderful," Oleana said, her voice soft. "I couldn't imagine a better night. And it's because of us, our-" She caught herself then, forcing herself to pause.

However, Rose grinned, rubbing himself against her side. Though surprised, Oleana accepted his touch gladly. As he held onto her, she leaned on him. "I understand," he replied back. "We did this, Oleana. We've brought joy to these people, to Galar's very own. That's quite enough for me. Is it for you, too?" She nodded again, still delighted.

With a quick breath, she sighed, her heart now aching. "But I wish it'd never end, sir," she admitted to him. "I know it's absurd, but I want to be like this from now on. Here with you, just as we are-" With his hands upon her, Rose met her gaze, now aglow. It sparkled like crystal, the purest, palest emeralds. The longing within it was palpable.

Even if their crowd remained, so did his desire. He sat by, wondering if Oleana would refuse her own then. She peered at him, now as curious. However, she reached out to his chin, holding it as he had before. "Do you mean that?" Rose asked, hinting to what he truly craved. "Do you want me, Oleana?" Still in her daze, she nodded shamelessly.

She lifted him up to her gaze as she trembled again. At any other time, she wouldn't have dared be so brazen. However, their night's mood called to only this, their hidden desire. With his own nod, Rose eased away from her. His hands went to her cheeks, pulling them close again. As they leaned in, their lips met, ready to take the other.

Before they could do so, a piercing blare sounded in their space. It shocked them out of their haze, alerting them to their final duty. Though upset, they pulled away, composing themselves once more. "Yes, it's fifteen until twleve," Oleana said as she got up. "We need everyone outside by midnight. I suppose it's time to leave-"

Rose nodded, following her lead. Though he'd called for this parting event, his heart ached. With this, their evening had truly ended. All would return to its usual state the next morning. While he knew it would come, it alarmed him all the same. He shook his head, saying that he should have known better. If he was shocked, so were his guests.

However, he'd already planned this out. To back out of his surprise would only waste his time. As Oleana stepped forward, he walked beside her, peering into the crowd. Though surprised, they were also aware of the night's end. Rose's gala was to end at midnight, sending everyone out. However, he had one last presentation outside for all to see.

If he and his staff didn't see everyone out, it'd be a further waste. Despite his urges, he went to the elevator. In the midst of his longing, Rose saw the guests taking their leave. Even if he couldn't see his Lucario, he was sure the beast was safe. He could take orders well, leading him outside. Then could Rose reunite with him, and the other guests about.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the guests' protests, their evening had come to its end. They'd have to leave Rose Tower to its owner, returning it to its usual state. Though saddened, all enjoyed themselves within its depths that night. Even if it was just for the gala, they'd felt the scope of Rose Tower. All had come together, celebrating Galar and Rose's glory.

The chairman was sure to give everyone a parting gift for coming to him; However, he needed his guests to be outside for it. As such, he escorted Oleana to an elevator, his heart racing. Even he couldn't have imagined a better night. Though his time with her was cut short, Rose was in good spirits. With his surprise, he was sure it'd end well.

Once inside the elevator, Rose peered ahead. He could see other guests rushing ahead, getting on their own elevators. With a nod to himself, he stepped back as Oleana made the doors shut. They stood with Raihan and Bea, alongside their Pokemon. As he spoke with them, they grinned. Both were eager to see him off, ending their eventful night.

In turn, Raihan thought it eventful for Rose and Oleana as well; He shot the chairman a sly grin, nudging him with his elbow. "Turns out I wasn't the only one who got some," he teased Rose. "You and Oleana hooked up, didn't ya?" As Oleana went to silence him, he kept at it. "Don't lie, I saw you gettin' real cozy with her back there." 

"Yes, you are correct," Rose retorted, peering at Raihan. "We were quite close-" Oleana stared at her superior, puzzled to his reasoning then. It wasn't like the chairman to tease about such things, even to a Gym Leader. "But, I could say the same for you and Nessa." As his brows rose, so did Raihan's. "You came with her, arm in arm, did you not?"

Now taken back, Raihan protested, saying they'd come together as mere companions. Rose only grinned broader, glad to have dissuaded him. As he joked further with Raihan, their elevator reached its stop. It opened up, revealing the Rose Tower's ground floor. As Bea made her leave, Raihan trailed behind her, joined by their Pokemon.

He laughed off Rose's taunts, waving to him joyously. Rose followed suit while Oleana shook her head in return. She knew her superior meant well enough, even in such a case. However, she kept to herself, her focus returning to Rose's parting event. As they exited the tower, he peered at her. An apology lay on his lips, claiming his talk was improper.

As Rose spoke on, she shook her head again. "It's fine, sir," Oleana replied, stepping to him. "I know how he is. He can't help himself sometimes." Rose nodded back, reaching for her hands. Though she accepted his touch, her stern aura remained. "However, he isn't our focus now, sir. Your little 'surprise' is." Rose nodded again, recalling his task.

In an instant, he was off, stopping once past the tower's entrance. As he paused for breath, Oleana stepped beside him. They stood a short distance past Rose Tower's doors and peered forward. Their gala's guests remained, milling about. They were gathered up from within, instructed to join Chairman Rose at midnight.

Though puzzled, they heeded his word, allowing his staff to "herd" them. As they stood by, Rose smiled again. It seemed like everyone was present, able to partake in his last "gift". Oleana leaned in close, having gotten confirmation from the other staff. All was ready to be deployed. Rose nodded to her before turning to face their crowd.

"Good night, everyone," he announced to all present. "I sure hope it's been a good one for you as well." As the guests agreed with him, Rose continued. "I'm honored to have you join me this evening. Together, we celebrated our region, as well as each other. It pains me to see you go, but I believe this will soften the blow-"

At that, he turned to Oleana, who gave him a sharp nod. As she straightened herself, her Rotom Phone rose up. She reached for it, asking the creature to find Rose's Lucario. As it did so, it flew about, snapping photos of the guests. All were still in good spirits, though dazed from their night. As their crowd shuffled around, the Rotom sought out Lucario.

While Oleana was sure he was present, Rotom couldn't readily spot him. More time was needed to find him, something she and Rose now lacked. In the midst of its search, Rose peered at his watch. He'd gotten out his own Rotom Phone, transmitting instructions to his staff. As the creature hovered by him, he nodded again. The time had finally come.

Before Oleana could alert him about Lucario's state, Rose addressed their guests. "This was a wonderful evening," he stated. "One we wouldn't have had without each other. I hope to see you all in such spirits again. We opened our hearts tonight, not to just our own, but to those from other regions." He saw Roxie among the crowd, ready to leave.

However, Rose called to her, asking for her hand a final time. Though exhausted, she obliged and went to his side. As he drew Roxie close to him, Rose spoke again. "Thank you for your time here, Roxie," he applauded her. "It's not everyday we get such a star, epecially from over in Unova!" As she grinned in return, Oleana flanked his other side.

She knew he was concerned for Lucario's status, even if it wasn't clear. He had to know about it, how Rotom failed to find him. "As incredible as Galar is," Rose pressed on. "The world is a grand place, full of great ones. Without those like Unova or Sinnoh, we would miss out on such wondrous things. But don't tell me that, tell it to my dear Anthony-"

With that, he paused, releasing Roxie from his grip. As she stepped away, Oleana's gaze bore into his own. "Not yet, sir," she said on hushed breath. "We couldn't find him yet. I apologize for that." Rose shook it off, returning to their crowd's own gaze. Relief spread within her, allowing Oleana to step back. Lucario's fate aside, all was just as expected.

"No matter, then," Rose noted aloud. "I suppose it all merges together, especially with tonight's crowd. That said, I must thank you for coming as you did tonight. Even though Anthony isn't with us, I'm sure he met some intriguing Pokemon." He paused for breath, to which the guests spoke among themselves. "You've all accommodated him so well."

As the crowd fell to applause, Rose nodded with pride. "Well, now it's time to repay the favor," he told everyone. "Before we depart tonight, I've one last favor for you all. When midnight comes, look to the skies." As he glanced at his watch, Oleana's Rotom Phone returned. She stared at it, her gaze wary. The creature retreated to her side in shame.

Oleana scoffed softly and put Rotom away for the moment. Even if Rose's Lucario was absent, she could still enjoy his new spectacle. "Ah, the time's here!" Rose said, peering skyward. As all followed his lead, rising cries filled the air. All sought its source, only for brusts of color to paint the darkness. Sparks of emerald spilled like an Eldegoss' seeds.

Their crowd stood still, admiring the chairman's fireworks show. Though abrupt, it was a stunning conclusion to their night. None should have expected less of Rose, of what he could offer. As midnight passed them all, more bursts of color rose forth. Some were of gold and silver, giving way to ruby and sapphire. Others were a blend of other colors.

As all admired their presence, Victor paused to catch his breath. He still hadn't found Cinderace, even with his friends' aid. Though he tried to remain optimistic, it seemed hopeless now. Victor wondered if this was how Ella got lost to begin with. He wished that it wasn't so, but he wasn't sure. What he could find of her past only alarmed him.

Faced with his fears, Victor clenched his teeth. He just had to find his Cinderace, lest trouble befall her again. As he went forward, so did she, still joined by Rose's Lucario. Both were just as weary from their night, ready to return to their masters. However, he kept close to Cinderace, seeking her trainer. From what she said, he was a young man.

Ella had praised him well, saying that Victor had saved her before. Lucario nodded back, glad for such a noble youth. They felt well suited for each other, just as he was with his owner. As Lucario scanned the area, Rose's show carried on. Even he could tell it was a spectacle, enticing all with its majesty. The crowd remained still, admiring its sights.

However, the gala's guests weren't the only ones struck by the display. Wild Pokemon from Wyndon and the nearby areas caught wind of it. Its explosions and garish colors drove them mad. Though some sought out relief, others sought vengeance. They knew such spectacle was the result of humans. They'd seen it around the area before.

Though they could tolerate it then, this display was far too much for them. They'd been shaken from their rest, following their own eventful days. Driven to rage, such creatures rushed to the display's source. As Rose's guests watched the fireworks, booming sounds became apparent. They glanced around themselves, wondering what caused them.

With how fierce they were, the fireworks surely weren't to blame. The thought puzzled them, only for their source to reveal themselves. Before anyone knew it, wild Pokemon surrounded them. Their eyes were cruel, ready to attack them all. It was like a trek to the Wild Area, full of such raging beasts. Panic rose among all of the guests, now alarmed.

As their voices broke the night's stillness, Rose's gaze fell upon them. He wasn't ready for what had come, despite his battling skills. Many wild Pokemon flanked their crowd, their gazes feral. Though some fished out their own Pokemon, more beasts came out to challenge them. Type advantages or not, all knew they had to fend for themselves.

If they didn't, the wild Pokemon would surely destroy them. As hordes of Eiscue and Sneasel attacked the guests, they scattered apart. The sound of battles flooded their space, with wild Pokemon being tossed aside. Some of the guests ran away, trying to avoid such creatures. Though he tried to remain calm, the sight troubled Rose deeply.

After such a lovely night, this ruined the memories it brought. He couldn't bear to look at Oleana then, feeling that she was even more upset. With a ragged sigh, Rose got out his Copperajah. He peered at the creature, who surveyed her space. Afterwards, he nodded to her, his command silent. She obeyed it, running with Rose as Kabu bumped into him.

"So, is this why you wanted our 'best' Pokemon, Rose?" Kabu demanded of him. Rose stared back, now mortified. As he dashed forward, he shook his head frantically. Kabu just gave him a weary huff in response. He could handle many of the Pokemon himself with his very own. Though Rose kept running, Kabu stopped to get out his Pokemon.

Within moments, he stood by his Centiscorch and Arcanine, surveying their space. Some of the wild Pokemon had gone, to his relief. However, he could see some in the distance, vulnerable to intense heat. With a nod to himself, Kabu and his Pokemon ran to them. As they fought the wild beasts off, the other Gym Leaders did the same.

Though intimidated, Avery and Klara took their new challenge in stride. It'd be a good chance to show their strength either way. As they scared away some Klang, a pack of Mr. Mime jumped about freely. They kicked at the other Leaders, earning their wrath. While Raihan shoved them away, Opal took Bede and Allister beside her.

"Now, look here, lads," she instructed them, studying the Mr. Mime. "That's footwork you won't see anywhere else! Why, they're like some ballet dancers I knew-" Though perplexed, Bede was grateful for her aid. She'd gotten her own Hatterene out, which kept the Mr. Mime away. He stood close by Opal, watching Raihan's heated battle.

However, Allister leaned in towards Bede, his gaze downcast. "Shouldn't we help him out?" he asked Bede and Opal. Though Bede grimaced, Opal gave him a curt nod. She stepped back, only to call to her Hatterene. The creature went to her master, awaiting her commands. Opal nodded again, to which the Hatterene ran towards their crowd.

As she swung her head's tentacle wildly, it hit some other Pokemon. While Allister cheered her on, she kept swinging, only to strike Raihan. As he recoiled in pain, Opal shook her head teasingly. "Well, that's what you get in such commotion," Opal said, walking towards Raihan. "Trust me, I've been in the thick of it at other galas-"

She motioned to Bede and Allister, her command silent. Likewise, they obeyed it in as much stillness. As they all went to Raihan's aid, Kabu kept fighting wild Pokemon. His Arcanine had defeated several Beartic, clearing the way a bit. But even more Pokemon remained, struggling against Nessa and Bea's own. All fought as best as they could.

However, some of the guests knew their disadvantages were too great. They opted to avoid the wild Pokemon, stepping aside. Milo was among them, joined by Melony and Roxie. Though Roxie managed to flee Rose Tower, Milo and Melony weren't as lucky. Both just had to run away, seeking shelter. Milo went back towards Wyndon in panic.

As he ran there, Piers joined him, carting Marnie by his side. Despite their blank faces, Milo knew they were horrified. He tried to console them, directing the pair to Wyndon's Pokemon Center. As they went there, Melony stayed near the Rose Tower. Though she feared for her safety, her family's came first. She sought her children, dashing ahead.

Along the way, a Stonjourner trailed behind Melony, trying to avoid the crowd. As he stomped about, dirt was kicked up by his giant steps. It pelted Melony, inadvertently slowing her down. When it proved too much to handle, she stopped to shake it away. As she did so, the Stonjourner drew near, as did Gordie and the rest of her family.

When she turned back, panic gripped her. "Get outta here, Ma!" Gordie shouted, eyeing the creature over. "Before ya get squashed!" Though stunned, Melony heeded her son's warning. As she dashed away, her husband went to her. Soon, he held her close, keeping track of Gordie. Both saw their son across the way, glaring the Stonjourner down.

Melony knew he was out for revenge against the creature. However, he took note of Gordie's rage, which intimidated him. As Stonjourner hid his face in shame, Melony's heart ached for him. Meanwhile, Gordie was ready for battle, having gotten out his Barbaracle. As he called for a Razor Shell, the Stonjourner turned away from him.

Despite her husband's protests, Melony broke free from his grasp. Soon, she stood between Barbaracle and the Stonjourner. Gordie froze, taken back by her intrusion. Though he asked about it, Melony remained adamant. "Don't hurt him!" she wailed, setting her arms out. "Please, he didn't mean it! He can't help being so big, son!"

As Gordie stared at his mother, his own resolve broke. He couldn't fight the beast if it hurt her so badly. Gordie called off his attack, ordering Barbaracle to step aside. As he did so, Gordie went over to Melony. She'd taken to the Stonjourner's left leg, stroking it tenderly. "There, there, it's okay," she said to him. "I don't mind, just be careful, okay?"

Despite his fear, the creature turned to see her. No anger or distrust lay on her face, only compassion. As he peered at her, she grinned back. They peered at each other, having found some calm within their chaos. All the while, her family surrounded them, watching carefully. Even if the Stonjourner was docile, his size could still harm Melony.

Gordie was prepared for that, keeping his Barbaracle on stand-by. As Melony consoled the creature, he broke into his own grin. He reached down to pat her, carefully stroking her hair. She glanced up to him, now feeling ticklish. As she broke into her laughter, so did her family. Even with all that'd been, none could deny the bond between them.

When the Stonjourner backed away, Melony caught her breath. She didn't want to leave him behind in the wilderness. She mused on the thought, only to turn to her family. Still grinning, she asked Gordie for a Pokeball. He shrugged back, saying he already had a Stonjourner. "No, no, not for you, honey," she replied to him. "For me! I want him!"

All paused with shock, peering at Melony. However, her affection remained, set on the Stonjourner. Once Gordie gave her a Dusk Ball, she approached the creature. "What do you say, sweetie?" Melony asked him. "Would you like to live with me? We don't bite, and we'll love you dearly!" Despite his bewilderment, the Stonjourner agreed with her.

Melony's face lit up as she hugged his leg. "Oh, I'm sure you'll love us," she said, easing away. "We've got a whole Gym worth of space, and you can be with my son's Pokemon, too!" As she turned to Gordie, he gave them a sly wave. He was joined by the rest of his family, who called to Stonjourner. Unable to resist, he let Melony catch him as her own.

As she held onto his Dusk Ball, her kin caught up to her. All beamed with excitement, eager to see their family's latest addition. While they walked away, the other guests kept battling wild Pokemon. Though their ranks had thinned, those that remained still rampaged on. As Kabu fought them off, Opal had taken Raihan to the Pokemon Center.

Allister and Bede went with her, leaving only a few Gym Leaders to the Pokemon. Bea's own fighting spirit burned on, taking down some Snover and Cubchoo. Though drained, Nessa tried to help her along. She ordered her Drednaw to use Crunch, chomping away at them. As they kept fighting, Leon joined them, having taken Hop to safety earlier.

Hop watched his brother from a distance, in awe of his might. Even with such formidable Pokemon, his Charizard defeated them easily. It felt like they'd all fade away in no time. As he stood by, Victor lurked about nearby. Once the wild Pokemon attacked, he feared for his life. It left him no time to find his Cinderace, despite his mounting dread.

Now that he'd avoided the beasts, he could return to his pursuit. Victor kept walking, trying to see whoever was left. Of the Gym Leaders, only a few remained. Some other guests were as he was, so disoriented. Though his Indeedee walked with him, it wasn't the same. Both longed to see Ella again, free of harm and fear.

Meanwhile, Rose ran with his Copperajah, knocking Pokemon away. He wasn't sure why the Pokemon had attacked, if it tied to Dynamax energy. It seemed a reasonable culprit, given Wyndon's abundance of it. However, he had to protect his guests. His reputation would be tarnished if he didn't, as would his pride. But another concern plagued him.

In the midst of their turmoil, he'd lost track of Oleana. Though she was capable in battle, Rose still worried for her. Some of her Pokemon were at a disadvantage, since mostly Ice types had come. He feared for her state, already on edge from shock. Driven by dismay, he kept going. Along the way, he paired up with Leon and his Charizard.

As they fought some Abomasnow, Victor ran into Hop, who waved at him. Though glad to see him, his heart still ached. "Man, what a row this was, Vic!" Hop cried out. "These Pokes are just wild! Me and Inteleon would've been goners if Lee hadn't come! What of you, man? Ya find Ella yet?" Victor's face fell, silently answering Hop's question.

He went to console Victor, patting his weary back. The boy just sighed, more ashamed for himself. He'd failed his Cinderace, even if by accident. He took a deep breath, his mind set. With all his Pokemon by his side, Victor left Hop. He searched their crowd, forcing his way past people and Pokemon. However, he only collided into them both.

As Rose called out into the crowd, Victor's own concerns remained. He couldn't find Ella through all the chaos, to his dismay. "Ella, Ella!" he cried out, trying to run freely. It drew the attention of Leon and Rose, who went to him. As Leon tried to pull him back, Victor stared at him. "You've gotta let me go, man! Who knows what'll happen to her now?!"

"I know, but it's dangerous!" Leon said with concern. "Look what's happened already!" Rose nodded, peering around at himself. The bodies of countless Pokemon lay about, already fainted. Though they'd recover eventually, they drained the spirits of so many others. Kabu dared not show it, but he was beat. Likewise, so were Nessa and Bea.

Rose presumed it the same for Melony and Gordie, even if he'd missed them. That left Avery and Klara, far as he could recall. As he sighed, Victor still tried to escape Leon's hold. His Pokemon stepped in, trying to aid their master. However, their pleas caught Rose's attention again. He approached Victor, setting a hand on his right shoulder.

He turned to Rose, his gaze pleading. "Our Champion's right, you know," he told the boy. "I know you want to help, for your Pokemon's sake. But leave these things to the adults, lad. You'll get yours in time." Victor nodded faintly, his heart pained. However, Rose saw him off, patting his back. Within moments, he and Leon fought some lingering Pokemon.

Though their spectacle amazed him, it couldn't ease his fears. Victor just stepped away, clearing his mind. He still sought out Ella, peering through the remaining guests. Even in the night's darkness, he could make them out. Across the way, he saw a figure in blue, joined by another of white. They appeared to be Pokemon, drawing his intrigue.

As he rushed to them, they darted out of sight. Victor paused, trying to see them again. Meanwhile, some other forms surrounded them, likely more Pokemon. While Victor kept in place, the figures thrashed about. They were Beartic, eyeing down Victor's Cinderace and Rose's Lucario. During their own night, they'd fought their share of wild Pokemon.

Despite Ella's fear, she forced it down to protect her beloved. Though she feared for Victor's sake, fate kept her from his side. It continued to do so now, pitting Ella and Anthony against the Beartic. As the beasts taunted them, they got ready for battle. While Ella prepared a Pyro Ball, a Beartic glared at her, sensing its might.

Unable to handle it, the creature called to his brethren. They had to defeat Ella before she did so to them. As they lunged at her, Lucario hurled Aura Spheres at them. However, they couldn't break the Beartics' resolve. They pawed at Ella, who struggled to escape them. As she writhed beneath them, her shoe slipped off of her left foot.

She felt it faintly, to her alarm. Driven by fear, Cinderace kicked at the Beartic, forcing them aside. Meanwhile, Lucario dropped down to get her shoe. As he studied it, some pounding steps sounded around them. All paused to find their source, now alarmed. Lucario held onto the shoe, storing it away for safekeeping.

Ella managed to stand up, her balance now uneven. However, she tried to meet with Lucario, reaching out to him. Before she could do that, an unseen force knocked the Beartic away. As they fell to the ground, Cinderace covered her eyes. She wasn't sure what had caused it, only that it was powerful. As she stood by, hands fell upon her.

Meanwhile, the force's source revealed itself, stemming from Rose's Copperajah. She'd attacked the Beartic with her trunk, tossing them aside. Lucario stared at his owner, who stood with Galar's Champion. He knew him as "Leon", a frequent guest of his master. To see them together felt uncanny to him. It was then that he realized Oleana's absence.

Lucario tried to question Rose, but he shook his head. "Come on, Anthony," Rose cried out. "We can deal with all this later!" Lucario just nodded, still stunned by his arrival. He wanted to tell Rose about Cinderace, how he cared for her. However, he felt hands upon him, drawing his concern. In the midst of their meeting, Oleana caught up with Rose.

As she held onto Anthony, Rose gazed at her. Relief swelled within him, as well as pride. Oleana seemed no worse for wear, stunning in the moonlight. He went to her while Leon watched them. Lucario followed his lead, stepping away to free Oleana's hands. As they stood by, Rose drew close to Oleana. He resisted the urge to hold her near their guests.

However, his adoration remained, as did her concern. He offered his hand, asking how she fared then. "I don't want to talk about it, sir," Oleana said, reaching for both of his hands. "Not here, not now." With that, she pulled him closer, nearly falling against him. Rose took the hint, setting his hands around her waist. Between them, no more was needed.

Meanwhile, Ella felt those hands on her, causing her to fight back. As she pushed them away, Ella left Lucario and the chairman's side. She struggled on, only to stop when she heard Victor's voice. "Elle, Elle, it's me!" he cried out, just as pained. Cinderace froze, now ashamed for herself. She opened her eyes, only to see her trainer's teary face.

She'd left marks upon it, as well as his bare skin. As her mouth fell open, she tried to apologize for her behavior. Victor shook it off, dropping down to console her. "No, it's fine, Ella," he said, stroking her dirtied fur. "I should be sorry here, sorry for leavin' ya. I didn't mean to, I swear! It all just happened, and then-" His voice faded, still disturbed.

Cinderace gazed at him, glad that he was safe. As she patted him back, he took note of her feet. "Oh, and your shoe's gone!" Victor lamented. "I'm so sorry, Ella. Do your feet hurt?" She pulled away, nodding faintly. As his face fell, she patted his cheek. "Aye, it's nothing. We can get more at Professor Magnolia's. But for now, let's go home, Ella."

She nodded to Victor, glad for his suggestion. Even if she'd lost her new love, her "old" one remained. Cinderace was safe again with Victor, who held her close. While they'd been separated before, it didn't seem so bad to her now. Cinderace beamed with pride for herself. If she were ever separated from Victor, she could fend for herself.

She didn't need to feel so low and worthless, as she had with Cara. All had come about, offering her such strength. She just needed to use it when she could. However, she just wanted to rest now. Cinderace knew that Victor also did, his gaze weary. As they went together, their night eased into memory. Despite its chaos, it'd be one locked in them.


	9. Chapter 9

As the night carried on, Rose and the remaining guests sorted out its chaos. Most of the wild Pokemon had been defeated, lying on the ground. Though Rose's staff aided them, many would recover on their own. Once ready, they'd return to the wild come morning. That left the guests to care for themselves and recover from their night's shock.

While Leon gathered up Hop and the other Gym Leaders, Rose scoped out the other guests. He wished to apologize to them himself before their opinion of him turned. In the midst of that, Oleana and Lucario followed him. Both were just as shaken, but for different reasons. During Rose's past intrusion, Cinderace had faded from his sight.

He wasn't sure where she went, if more wild Pokemon stole her away. However, he kept a piece of her memory, hopeful for its use. The shoe Ella had lost was with him, a hopeful means to her discovery. Lucario nodded to himself, looking to Oleana for guidance. She remained aloof, though her aura gave her away. Her heart ached for Rose's own then.

Even with all their consideration, she never imagined their night would end so badly. As Oleana spoke with some guests, Rose stood by, watching her. To his relief, they weren't as shattered as he was. Most were just glad it was all over, leaving them safe and sound. However, Rose couldn't shake his guilt, and neither could Oleana.

"It does pain me to see you like this," he said to his guests. "I'm still not sure what made those Pokemon attack us! But if I did, I never would've done it at all!" As Rose shook his head, Oleana gave him a knowing nod. She'd contacted his staff earlier, trying to learn it for herself. Though they remained unsure, she thanked them for their help either way.

"Even so, it could be worse," she chimed in, her tone somber. "There were no reports of major injury or harm present. All the Pokemon will be attended to, provided they don't leave beforehand." She turned to Rose, her gaze boring through him. "Rest assured, Mr. Rose and his staff will handle this." As their guests nodded in kind, so did Rose.

It felt like her statement was more for him than anyone else. He broke into a slight grin, grateful for her aid. "Thank you, Oleana," he said to her. "I hope this assures all of you. I'm still beyond belief that this happened. But now that I'm aware, I'll take measures to guard against such attacks. The safety of Galar's people is my greatest concern here."

As all nodded back to him, Rose took a breath to calm himself. "That said, I'll call some flying taxis to escort you home," he said to everyone. "It's the least I can do for tonight's events." At that, he got out his Rotom Phone and spoke to it. As he called several taxis to Rose Tower, Oleana sought out Avery and Klara. They milled about, now exhausted.

For their part, they'd traveled a great distance to attend the gala. It wouldn't be fair to exclude them from Rose's assistance. Once she found them, Oleana told the pair about her superior's offer. "To make it up to you," she informed them. "Chairman Rose will pay for your return trip to the Isles. However, I do apologize for the inconvenience tonight."

Though grateful, Klara couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "Hey, it's nothing, Oleana," she told the other woman. "We had a blast at your bash! Hell, we even liked fighting those Pokes, didn't we?" She turned to Avery, who gave her a sly grin. While he fished out an Ultra Ball, Klara spoke on. "At least we got some experience, if not much else."

"Well, speak for yourself," Avery said, now cradling a Pokemon. "I managed a Vanillite out of our ordeal! All this fuss wasn't for naught after all-" Klara held back a laugh, still glad to tease him a bit. As she poked the Vanillite's face, Avery laughed alongside the creature. Meanwhile, Oleana held back a chuckle, instead telling them to see Rose.

Soon enough, they obliged, with the Vanillite in tow. As they spoke to Rose, Oleana met with Leon and the remaining Leaders. They were just as weary, shaken from their fights. However, all chatted with Oleana, easing their tension. As their talk progressed, Lucario watched them with intrigue. None of the people present matched Ella's past description.

Vague as it felt, he had to make a go of it now. Even if her trainer had left, Lucario owed it to his beloved. Then could he try and go to Rose and Oleana for help. As he studied the area, Hop came into view. He eyed him over, recalling Ella's claims. He fit it to an extent, making him hopeful. But before Lucario could go to Hop, Oleana pulled him towards her.

"Come on, Anthony," she told him. "We don't want to keep your Trainer waiting. It's already late enough, we're all tired-" Though disappointed, he couldn't disagree with her. At least he could use Ella's shoe to find her. All felt so uncertain then, a puzzle to even his heightened mind. However, Lucario looked to his love, letting it guide him.

Now that it'd been taken from him, he sought closure. Perhaps it wouldn't be the same after this night. However, pure desire gripped Lucario, rising above all other reason. He wanted to see Ella, clear as day. Then could he return her shoe, as well as his affection. As Oleana returned to Rose's side, so did Lucario, leaving their guests none the wiser.

In the days following Rose's gala, all returned to normal. His tower was cleared of any remaining Pokemon, alongside the damage they caused. While reports of it made the news afterwards, they weren't terribly scathing. If anyting, the press was more amused by such a mishap. It felt like the events of an action movie had come to life that night.

Some of the Gym Leaders present were asked about it, seeking their input. Raihan and Bea gladly contributed, thrilled by it all. They spoke of their battles vividly, mentioning the other Leaders' contributions. While some fled, others just grouped up in Wyndon's Pokemon Center that night. While there, they helped one another, calming them down.

It was a noble endeavor, such as Raihan said it. He even forgave Opal for her Hatterene's attack on him. Both only wanted to protect the public, going about it as they could. Opal shrugged it off, making her own apology to him. Having sorted it out, they went to help everyone else that night. Likewise, so did Bea, albeit outside with Nessa and Kabu.

Her account differed from Raihan's, but was no less intriguing. She spoke of the wild Pokemon she saw, their ferocious strength. All her colleagues fought with her, fending them off. To see some of Kabu and Leon's attacks was as if the sky was ablaze. Nessa also joined in, with her Drednaw chomping away. It was its own dazzling spectacle.

All news of such reports reached Rose's office over the week. He leafed through them anxiously, fearing for the worst. When it didn't come, he sighed with relief and unease. It felt like more called for his assistance afterwards. Such an event would be on the public's mind for a while. He felt that people would press him about it, if so allowed.

Though Rose could handle it, he didn't necessarily want to. It felt more like a burden he held, one he wanted to absolve. However, Rose held it to his heart, even as he worked. Aside from the gala's fallout, other duties called to him. While he attended to them, it felt like his concerns faded away. He was willing to let them, so long as they truly did.

However, they lingered on, their presence a dull ache in his mind. As Rose buckled down on some paperwork, Oleana entered his office. He peered up, mildly taken back by her presence. She didn't come in unannounced, unless the situation was dire. Rose arched up in his chair, now fearful. "What brings you in, Oleana?" he asked, his voice ragged.

As he stared at her, she clutched her chest, now heaving. Her gaze was pained, like she'd been wounded. Rose prepared to get up, only for Lucario to emerge from behind her. His gaze was determined, seeking his owner. Within moments, they both stood at the front of Rose's desk. "Okay, what is so important that both of you came?" he asked of them.

"Sir, it's about Anthony," Oleana said, her voice still breathless. "It concerns something from the gala-" Before she could speak on, Rose sat up straight, nearly standing up. As he reached out to Oleana, Lucario watched them. Their tension surrounded him, nearly smothering his own Aura. However, it shifted from that of fear to a tender concern.

Rose cared for them both, their well-being his very own. Oleana was well aware of that, her heart racing. However, she calmed herself to speak clearly. "Rest assured, he hasn't been harmed," Oleana said to him. "His physical state is fine. But it's his mental one I fear for, sir." As Rose broke into a grimace, she pulled away to retrieve an item.

It appeared to be a shoe, made of a clear material. Rose stared at it, only to grin to himself. Such an item didn't seem like cause for such alarm. Despite his glee, Oleana's concern remained. "Well, what's this, then?" he asked, reaching for Lucario's shoe. As the creature huffed, Rose eyed it over. "Some kid left their shoe. What's the big deal?"

As Lucario's gaze bore into his master, Oleana stepped in. "Sir, that is the matter of our issue," she stated. "That isn't a person's shoe." Rose flopped it about, trying to feel such a difference. Oleana fought back an urge to scoff at him. She reached forward, to which he handed it over. "Look how flat it is, its size. No, that shoe was made for a Pokemon." 

"So, what are you saying, then?" Rose asked her. "Some Pokemon with shoes on lost one?" He shook off the thought, recalling they were usually barefoot. Only those under human ownership would wear shoes. Even then, such things were reserved for the more elite, image-conscious folk. As he lingered on that aspect, another notion came to him.

"So it had them to begin with," Rose said as Oleana and Lucario stared back. "Maybe it was one of 'ours' after all-" His voice faded away, caught up in the thought. Oleana tried to question him, but he spoke on. "No, it's like this. What's to say this wasn't one of the Gym Leaders' Pokemon? You know how some of them are, why wouldn't they do it?"

"Be it as it may, sir," Oleana replied to him. "Anthony seems rather bonded to it. I must wonder why-" She lost herself to thought, just as Rose had before. However, he was free of such questions, now replaced by another. He peered at Lucario, who reached towards Oleana. Her gaze bore into his own, only for her give the shoe back to him.

As he held it up to his cheek, Rose smiled at the creature. "I believe I know why," he told her. "Does that shoe belong to someone special, Tony?" Lucario peered back, giving his master a wistful nod. Rose beamed with delight, eager to hear more. "Was it a Pokemon from the party?" As Lucario kept nodding, Rose thought back to his ill-fated gala.

Despite having started well, it collapsed into chaos near its end. From within, he sighed, vowing to repay everyone for their time wasted. But Rose had another vow to carry out. He stood up properly and reached out to Lucario. "I'm so glad for that!" he praised the creature. "Was it a lovely lady, perhaps?" Lucario nodded, his eyes growing bright.

"Now, what Pokemon was it?" Rose asked, only to receive blank stares in return. Lucario and Oleana glanced at each other, lost for words. As she cleared her throat to speak, he shook his head. "And that's where the trail runs cold, doesn't it?" Lucario nodded, trying to make himself known. He cursed himself from within, able to understand human talk.

To an extent, most Pokemon were able to. They went back and forth with their Trainers, voicing their needs. However, Lucario's own were more complex than he could vocalize. He knew the shoe belonged to a Pokemon he'd never seen before. He couldn't even say the name given by her trainer. Despite his limits, he was just as lost for solutions.

He could only go to Rose and Oleana, trying to make them understand. As all stood in silence, their frustration was clear. The only real lead they had was the shoe, so lost by his fellow Pokemon. With great remorse, Lucario handed it to Rose. He thanked Lucario, only to lift it up to the light. "Except for this shoe-" Rose said as the pair watched him.

They nodded hesitantly, wondering what he was to do with it. Their silence remained, captive to Rose's whims. Oleana and Lucario peered on, still perplexed. However, Rose beamed once more, his face triumphant. "But it can't be that hard to figure out," he told them. "We know who was at our gala. And we know Pokemon don't wear shoes-"

"Sir, what are you suggesting?" Oleana asked, only for Rose to cut her off. As he stepped forward, she and Lucario moved out of his way. "Does this shoe have anything to do with it?" Rose peered back to her, his grin wanting. He turned around, holding up the shoe for Oleana to see. She glanced at it, her gaze slowly shifting to a glare.

As Oleana tried to protest his plan, he kept grinning. "Think of it like this, Oleana," Rose told her as Lucario watched him. "We can multitask during Leon's 'meet and greet' this Saturday. We'll have a set-up next to him, get all the guests together. Afterwards, they can mingle a bit while we sort this out! Hopefully, we'll find the Pokemon for this shoe!"

Lucario couldn't help but grin at the thought; With so many Trainers and Pokemon at the gala, they had to be gathered again. Only then could their group hope to find his beloved Pokemon. Of them all, only Oleana could protest her superior's plan. "That very well may be," she told Rose. "But would it be worth the effort, sir? You've tried such things prior-"

Rose nodded, well aware of what she implied. His attempt to merge the gala with finding Lucario's mate ended badly. However, that was due to poor planning, more than all else. His staff told him that his fireworks show drove the wild Pokemon out. Though ashamed, he kept it in mind. His latest event wouldn't have any possiblity of such turmoil.

It'd be held indoors, with just as much staff to control the guests. Likewise, any Pokemon would be under their Trainers' care. If they acted up, both staff and owner could contain them. Despite his concerns, care rose above them all. He just wanted Lucario to be glad under his care. However, he wanted that even more so for Oleana, his faithful assitant.

Among all the gala's guests, Rose wanted to repay her efforts. It didn't feel right that she be "punished" for them, even by accident. "Yes, yes, I have," he said, meeting her gaze. "I apologize for that, Oleana. If I'd known before, I wouldn't have had the fireworks. But, what's done is done. All that matters is the present, what you think. Do you want this?"

Oleana froze, just as torn between her desires. She did wish for Rose and Lucario to be happy, even like this. However, she didn't want to risk another fiasco so quickly. Rose had enough to handle already. As she stood by, Oleana felt Rose and Lucario's eager gazes upon her. With a quick breath, she considered the logic of their plan from within.

As she came to the same conclusions that Rose did, her doubts subsided. Even if many would share a space again, it was more contained. Likewise, security could handle them more easily. She held faith in their abilities, as well as Rose's intent. All had grown past their expectations, for both person and Pokemon alike. Love's might had "blinded" them.

"Yes, I do," Oleana said, reaching out to Rose. "I just want the best for yo-" She caught herself, her hand against his chest. "For us, for all of us. Even like this, we'll make it be so." Rose nodded, his chest moving as he did. He wasn't about to challenge her, even with how intimate all had become. For the moment, he felt vindicated in his desires.

Even if they gave him more work to do, he accepted it. "Thank you, Oleana," he said, at nearly a murmur. "You don't know what this means to me. I'm sure it'll work out, it just has to-" Oleana shook her head, instead lifting her hand up. As she backed away, Rose knew what had to be done. He peered at Lucario, assuring him they'd find his beloved.

Afterwards, Rose took to calling his colleagues. He wanted to make sure everyone at the gala would see him. Though getting the Gym Challenge participants was easy enough, a greater challenge remained. His other guests had been Galar's most elite folk. After the gala's turmoil, he wasn't sure they'd all come forth. He had to sway them to his side.

Though he tasked Oleana and his staff with calling them, more needed to be done. He wanted to make sure they'd be Leon's event. Rose had to grab their attention, making sure they couldn't avoid him. He mulled it over that afternoon when an idea struck him. With it in place, he called a camera crew to Rose Tower, alongside Champion Leon.

That evening, Cara lounged at home, seated in her comfy chair. Though she hadn't found another to replace Cinderace, she was glad enough. It felt like her fortunes would soon shift for the better. She managed to foist more fossils onto other Trainers, being paid handsomely for them. With some more money in hand, she could finally relax.

As Cara sank into her seat, she turned on the television. She wasn't sure what shows were on, but she wanted a surprise. She flipped through its channels, unaware that her greatest one would soon come. Flashes of sound and color greeted her, none of which intrigued Cara. She kept changing channels until a particular advert caught her eye.

Cara locked onto that channel and studied the people within it. Galar's own Champion was present, looking as confident as ever. However, Chairman Rose joined him, calling attention to himself. Cara stared at him, dumbstruck, yet wanting. "Greetings, people of Galar!" Rose said proudly. "This is your Chairman, inviting all to see your Champion!"

Leon waved in turn, flashing a broad, bright grin. "As previously stated," Rose pressed on. "He'll be at our 'Rose of the Rondelands' this coming Saturday." Leon nodded back and drew closer to his boss. Rose took the hint, reaching for Leon's waist. While they stood together, Rose spoke further. "However, there will be a change of plans then."

Leon nodded, silently urging his boss to continue. Rose gave him a quick nod back before doing so. "In addition to your Champion," he announced, drawing Cara's focus. "I'll also be present, alongside our region's other Gym Leaders." Cara tilted her head, curious to his meaning. "All are welcome to see us, but this concerns those invited to my gala."

Cara sat in place, still puzzled by what he meant. She presumed it related to their work together, making her more wary. She wondered why Rose needed to appear live to say as such. However, Leon stepped in before she could ponder it too deeply. "So that goes for all you guys," he said, directed to such people. "Everyone needs to come see us."

Rose nodded at him, glad he could help his cause. "Our Chairman needs us," Leon said, peering head on. "So be there, and have a Champion time while you're at it!" Rose held him for a moment before pulling away. As he waved to their audience, Leon paused for breath. "Anyway, we're looking forward to seeing you on Saturday! Take care, guys."

At that, their advert ended, allowing more to take its place. As an ad for Pokemon food played, Cara stared at her television. She hadn't expected to see Rose that day, and for such a cause, either. She was still unaware of its purpose, important as it seemed. But the man himself was involved, determination clear upon his voice.

Whatever it was, he held it in high esteem. Cara shook her head, wishing for Berry Juice to ease her pain. "I could've been yours, Rose," she said to herself. "I could've been the one-" Cara gritted her teeth, imagining her past with him. Though it started well, she was left broken and humiliated by his scorn. Its wounds still lay upon her heart.

Even if it pained her, Cara wanted to see Rose again. Only then could she put her pain to rest. It'd be just like with Cinderace, tossing so much burden to the ether. Cara sat up in her chair, now filled with purpose. Even if it'd lead to ruin, she had to go to Wyndon that Saturday. Rose had brought it upon himself, upon them both with his announcement.

The idea drilled itself into her mind, another burden of Cara's. Its call only grew harsher as she flipped through channels. She saw the advert again and again, with Rose's face taunting her. The more she saw it, the angrier she grew. There was no more Berry Juice or Cinderace to take her pain out on. Only her rage remained, her final tonic.


	10. Chapter 10

As Leon's meet and greet drew closer, Rose and Oleana found themselves busy again. In addition to their previous event, their new one needed more preparation. Both wanted to make sure no turmoil would befall it, as it had during their gala. All the pair wanted was to find Lucario's beloved Pokemon. Even Leon's own event was set aside to achieve that.

However, when questioned, Leon took it in stride. Though the shoe didn't belong to his Pokemon, he vowed to aid the Chairman's search. It was the least he could do, since he was also at Rose's ill-fated gala. He knew his colleagues well, assuring Rose they could find the shoe's owner then. Despite his weariness, Rose agreed, eager to it all through.

When Saturday came, people from across Galar went to Wyndon. Many gathered to see Leon, but were intrigued by Rose's request. The guests from his gala came, Gym Leaders included. They went about the hotel, trying to make sense of its crowd. Meanwhile, Leon was stationed at a booth in the hotel's bottom conference room.

He sat in a towering chair, made to look like a king's throne. Rose sat by his left side in a similar seat, while Oleana took the right one. She kept sight of their crowd, watching as Galar's masses drew nearer. Across the way, one of Galar's "Ball Guys" went about, waving to all. Oleana eyed him over, her lingering doubts heightened by his presence.

As the crowd was ushered into place for Leon, Oleana stepped to Rose. She called to him, causing him to peer up. His gaze questioned her, forcing her to speak up. "Sir, far be it from me to question your plans," she said softly. "But why is a 'Ball Guy' present?" He broke into a grin, further confusing her. "I thought they weren't affiliated with us."

"No, of course not," Rose said with a quick nod. "But I figured they'd help with the crowd today. You know it's going to take forever to get everything done!" Oleana nodded, as did Leon. She took note of the Champion, asking what he thought of the situation. As Leon replied, he tried to brush it off. He had just as little use in questioning their boss.

So long as Chairman Rose was happy, so would they be. Meanwhile, the Ball Guy took heed of Rose's declaration. He moved through the crowd, directing people to the proper lines. One was to meet Leon, while the other was to meet Rose and try the mysterious shoe. As such, the crowd split apart, their masses growing more manageable. 

As the day carried on, all grew weary of their situation. To Leon, it felt like countless people had come up, demanding his presence. His wrists were getting sore with the many autographs and pats he doled out. Likewise, Rose and Oleana attended to the horde as well; While she saw them off afterwards, Rose spoke to his gala's guests.

He told them of his predicament, presenting the curious shoe. Though most were glad to humor him, none fit the shoe. As such, Rose also saw them off and called over the next guests. While both lines shuffled along, Rose sat back in his chair. He was glad to see his colleagues again, apologizing for the gala's disruption.

Most were rather accepting of it, merely brushing such events aside. It would've pleased Rose, but his other doubts remained. Even with all those he saw, none of their Pokemon suited the shoe. He peered at Oleana, thinking that she was right to doubt him. Maybe it was all just a fluke, and he'd never see the shoe's owner again.

With a sharp breath, he shook his head and focused on his present guests. Melony had come up, joined by her family. As she greeted Rose, he did the same, asking what her clan thought of his gala. "Oh, we loved it," Melony said with a hand to her chest. "We had a blast, even when you did-" As she tittered softly, Rose imagined the gala again.

He knew she spoke of the fireworks show, all the wild Pokemon it had brought forth. He scowled, trying to compose himself again. As he did so, Gordie tapped his mother's arm. Melony fell silent, glancing at him. His glare said it all, to which she peered at Rose. "So, what was this for, Chairman?" she asked him. He held up the shoe, explaining his cause.

As she nodded in kind, so did her family. Melony paused, considering the Pokemon she had out then. "Well, there's my Darmanitan," she said as Gordie got out his Pokemon. "But she wasn't wearing shoes. So, it can't be her." Rose's face fell, prompting her to draw closer. She leaned in close, reaching out to embrace him. "But I'm sure you'll find her."

He held her in return, feeling her supple warmth. When Melony pulled back, Rose smiled at her. With a polite nod, he saw her off. Melony followed suit, stepping back for her kin to present their Pokemon. After they were rejected, Gordie went up with his Barbaracle. As Rose eyed it over, the creature took his shoe. He called to them, but they stared back.

"Oi, this is what ya called us here for?" Gordie asked as Barbaracle laughed. "This lil' thing?" He took the shoe from his Pokemon, flopping it about. "No, it isn't ours, man!" Melony glared at him, ordering Gordie to give back the shoe. As he chuckled to himself, he obliged his mother. Afterwards, Rose held onto the shoe as Melony bid him farewell.

He followed suit, sending Melony and her clan off. Even among their vast clan, none had fit the shoe. His hopes felt fainter, despite the line's length. As Rose sat up, Leon peered at him. To see the Chairman in such sad spirits dampened his own. He turned to Oleana, asking if they could help their boss. She paused, just as curious as Leon was.

Though the crowds remained, fatigue got the better of her. "We'll call in for lunch," she told Leon. "It's the least we can do for the Chairman." Leon nodded to her, glad for the suggestion. As he returned to his crowd, Oleana leaned over to Rose. "Sir, we're getting some food. What would you like?" Despite his dismay, her offer grabbed his attention.

"Oh, that's good, Oleana," he said softly. "Just get me something hearty, please. I can't eat 'rabbit' food like you two. I'm not a Scorbunny, you know." She nodded back, making note of his demeanor. Though weary, it seemed in better spirits, to her relief. Oleana got into her seat and pulled out her Rotom Phone. "Right, so who's up now?"

He peered at his crowd, spotting Piers and Marnie at its front. With a sharp nod, Rose called them over. As they went to him, he thanked Piers for his performance at the gala. Piers nodded in kind, thanking Rose for his generous payment. "Hey, I figured you were worth a shot, Chairman," he replied back. "After ya met Roxie on that show before-"

Rose nodded, speaking of his time on that given program. As he and Piers went back and forth, more guests saw Leon. Some took photos of Piers, to which Marnie ordered them aside. As they followed suit, Oleana leaned over to see Rose. Leon took notice of her, and turned to the chairman. Piers paused, falling silent as Rose stared at him.

He shook his head, ordering Rose to focus on Oleana and Leon. He turned to them, now flustered. "Oh, right!" Rose exclaimed, sharply turning back to Piers. "Anyway, we found this shoe, Piers. Would any of your Pokemon fit it?" As he got out the shoe, Piers thought it over. He shook his head, saying that neither he or Marnie recognized it.

Though he apologized, Rose nodded back, seeing him off as well. He slumped in his seat, hoping his wish would be granted. Even if lunch would console him, it wouldn't answer his mind's pleas. Rose took a sharp breath, still hoping for the best. As even more Gym Leaders came up, his resolve steadily grew weaker, his heart still wanting.

Meanwhile, Cara arrived at the "Rose Of The Rondelands", as disheveled as ever. She cared not for her appearance, only the chairman's own. She had to confront him again for his past indignities. Then could she return to her new life, full of opportunities. As Cara entered the hotel, scores of people greeted her, all milling about.

She shook her head, muttering that she should have come earlier. In her rage, she hadn't accounted for Leon's own masses. "Of course they'd come now," Cara groused under her breath. "He's the feckin' Champion, who wouldn't?" She shook her head, peering around herself. In turn, she came upon a sign directing guests to the bottom conference room.

With a wicked grin, Cara forced her way through the masses. Of them, some were Gym Leaders, presumably here to see Rose. However, others were Gym Challengers, as noted by their Challenge Bands. She walked ahead, only to catch some of their talk. "So, that's why he called you in?" one Trainer said to another. "Just to try on a stinkin' shoe?"

Cara tilted her head, puzzled by their claims. However, they chatted on, revealing all to her. "Yeah, but it's a for a Pokemon, apparently!" the other Trainer shouted. "He found it on his Lucario after the gala. Says it belongs to his 'true' love." As they kept talking, Cara paused. Though the notion baffled her, she wondered if it could help her cause. 

Cara reached into her lab coat's pockets, pulling out some Pokeballs. She held them in her hands, her heart racing. However, the Trainers stepped away, revealing the room's entrance. She could see even more people standing by, separated into two lines. Cara peered ahead, trying to see Rose. She couldn't make him out, forcing her into action.

As Cara approached the conference room, the Ball Guy stopped her. "Ma'am, are you here to see Champion Leon?" he asked, to which she paused. Her unease betrayed her, forcing the Ball Guy to speak. "If you are, you'll need to get a ticket first." He pointed to the lobby, where reception was. "Otherwise, this is a private event for Chairman Rose."

Her cheeks burned at the mention of his name, her eyes wide. However, Cara tried to compose herself, pleading in her favor. The Ball Guy was unswayed, pointing to the hotel security nearby. With their threat beneath her, Cara stepped aside, her heart pounding. Even if it pained her, she needed to see Rose and learn about his shoe.

Along the way, Cara hoped to intimidate him, as she had done before. That way, he'd curse her presence, as she had for his own. However, she still needed a means to the line. Cara glanced at the reception desk, with a line spanning from the entrance. She knew they were there for tickets to Leon's meet and greet.

Faced with their masses, it would take forever to get one. Given her options, Cara grew more erratic. She peered into the conference room, its door wide open. The longer line moved ahead, likely for Leon's presence. However, so did the other one, composed of Gym Leaders and other guests. Some left the room, having fulfilled their purpose there.

Cara drew nearer, stopping short of the room's entrance. With a careful glance around, she got out her Thievul. Once released, she studied the other line with him. When the time was right, they could strike, distracting from their presence. As they stood by, a chance presented itself. Stow-on-Side's own Allister left the room, seeming dazed.

A grin flashed on Cara's face, aware of his weaker points. If all went well, she could use him to her advantage. She ordered Thievul to use Quick Attack, pointing to Allister. The creature followed suit, lunging at him. Before he could release his own Pokemon, Cara had Thievul use Thief. The creature attacked Allister, prying off the mask he wore.

As he tore it to bits, Allister shrieked, covering his face in panic. Many came to his aid, including the hotel's security. As they surrounded the boy, Cara ran into the conference room. In her haste, she shoved the Ball Guy aside, who fell below. As he tried to pick himself up, Cara barreled past the other guests about, coming across a young man.

She paid him little mind, only for her heart to practically burst. There, by his side, stood her Cinderace, toying with her paws. Cara's legs shook, trying to believe it was just an illusion. However, the more she studied the creature, the more familiar she became. It was her former Pokemon, as evidenced by marks upon her fur and flesh.

Cara knew them by heart, having branded them onto the beast. They were further faults against her, the rebellious spirit she harbored. Though they had faded, Cara could recall their origin clearly. She peeked below, landing on Cinderace's feet. Her heels were now misshapen, likely from outside exposure. However, they weren't of great note to Cara.

The creature's new accessories were, of those that remained. As Cara stared at at the beast, the line moved ahead. Both boy and beast were unaware of her, stepping ahead. Cara followed their lead, still moving past the crowd. Though some shoved and derided her, she went ahead. She had to get to the bottom of it all, Cinderace and Rose included.

Nearby, Cinderace walked with her Trainer. Despite the guests' rage and confusion, Cara pursued them. The more people she shoved aside, the more clear her presence became. Cinderace's ears twitched, aware of some familiar footsteps. They pounded with the rage of ages, so hurled elsewhere. She turned to their source, spotting Cara again.

Her own heart raced, her motions now frantic. She tugged at Victor's shirt, trying to alert him. However, he peered at her, more perplexed than ever. "Elle, I'm here," he consoled her. "I'm fine, other than that bloody racket. What's wrong, then?" Cinderace tugged harder, forcing his gaze to Cara. Gripped by alarm, Victor turned and saw a woman.

She had a ragged appearance, her clothes and labcoat caked in mud. However, it was her face that frightened him. Her gaze was fixed on Cinderace, as if angry at her. She moved ahead steadily, revealing herself in full. Victor could see her eyes, how beady and dark they were. In his mind, they seemed like that of a criminal, one so unfeeling.

All the while, Cinderace clung onto him, shielding herself with his frame. "Bloody hell," Victor said, glancing at his Pokemon. "Is she your old Trainer?!" Ella drew back, only to nod frantically. His gaze shifted beween her and Cara, picturing the marks upon furred flesh. While he wasn't sure of their full origin, some had to have come from Cara's hand.

Ella was so frightened that it had to be so; To see the woman again was a reminder of her horrid past. As Cinderace hid behind Victor, his gaze was fixed on Cara. "Well, let's show her what for, then-" he said to himself. He tried to get out his Rillaboom, but Cara ran towards him. Before Victor knew it, she knocked him to the ground, smothering him.

As he struggled against Cara, she released her other Pokemon. All present froze when the revived beasts revealed themselves. They were unlike anything they could imagine, their forms haphazard. Only Cara was unfazed by them, ordering her fossil Pokemon to attack Cinderace. Despite the unease upon their faces, they followed Cara's command.

Cinderace was just as stunned to see her companions again. They were as ragged as ever, Cara's torment still rampant. However, all were remorseful, their attacks weak. None among them wanted to fight their former friend. But, so long as Cara controlled them, they had no choice. As a Dracovish lunged at Cinderace, the others joined in.

Across the way, Cara pummeled Victor, trying to silence him. He peered away from her, noting her unusual Pokemon. Strange as they were, he knew they suffered beneath her. It was just as Cinderace had, her resolve shattered by Cara's neglect. His heart ached for them, despite their assault on Ella. Driven by disgust, he tried to rise above Cara.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, their chaos reached Chairman Rose's side. He sat up in his seat, peering into the crowd. As his eyes narrowed, so did Oleana and Leon's. "Say, do you two hear something?" he asked them. They nodded back, growing more alarmed. Leon readied himself for battle, getting out his Charizard. As he got up, Oleana followed his lead.

Rose reached toward her, but she shook her head. "No, don't concern yourself with this, sir," she told him. "It's likely a scuffle among our guests. Nothing we can't handle here." Though Rose nodded, his heart felt heavy. Fate had "cheated" him again, now denying him any peaceful event, it seemed. He knew more apologies would be in store later.

However, he stared ahead, wondering what was responsible for such racket. Oleana seemed to fade into the crowd, consumed by it. As he watched on, it broke apart, to his surprise. Rose stood up, still trying to see Oleana. Though Leon came into view, doubts remained for them both. With an apology to everyone present, he ran into their masses.

What greeted him was the greatest shock of all: A battle was afoot as his colleagues and Leon's fans alike watched in horror. Creatures unknown to him fought against a Cinderace, who flailed about wildly. As it tried to hold them off, some humans were locked in their own battle. He recognized them both, one of which as a former guest.

But it was the second person that alarmed him. He also knew her from his past, albeit in a more "professional" manner. However, how she acted now was nothing but careless. She punched the boy, trying to knock him down again. Despite his fear, he kept steady, shoving her away. Some others tried to aid him, but she also dealt them strong blows.

In the midst of their battles, Oleana ran up to Rose. He gazed upon her, a pressing question on his mind. She nodded to him, pondering the very same thing. "Oleana, is that really-" Rose asked, to which she nodded again. At once, she had grown somber, dismay clear on her face. Rose grimaced at the thought, his fears beyond his control.

However, faced with the crowd around him, he had to contain himself. He glanced at Cara, taking note of her rage. It was a familiar sight to him so long ago. He felt his own rise at the sight of her. Rose bit down on his teeth, only to take a deep breath. "That is enough, everyone!" he called into the crowd. All paused to peer at him, save for Cara.

She lunged at Victor, using his body to keep herself upright. As he tried to stand, she latched onto him. With her nails against his back, Cara turned them both to see Rose. Meanwhile, Cinderace managed to knock all of Cara's fossil Pokemon aside. Though it pained her to fight them, she knew they acted by Cara's command.

Any pain she gave them would pale in comparison to what Cara doled out. As they fell to the wayside, Cinderace grimaced to herself. The Arctovish she knew had fainted, its face still blank. However, it was oddly serene, as if relieved for such "rest". Once she caught her breath, Cinderace ran to Victor's side. She glared at Cara before headbutting her.

Though she released Victor in shock, Cara refused to fall to Ella's assault. "You dumb bunny," Cara screeched, her legs shaking. "I knew I was right to let you go! But, now you've swindled this kid into owning you! You should be ashamed of yourself, Cinda!" She took a deep breath to compose herself, only for Rose to speak again.

"No, it's you who should be ashamed," he said to Cara. "What is the meaning of this, Ms. Liss?!" As Victor stood speechless, Cara huffed to herself. Her gaze bore through Rose's own, her heart aching. However, she spoke in turn, claiming she wished to see him again. "I suppose so, but why would you want to, Cara? Why now, of all times?"

"Because I saw you on the telly," Cara replied, her mouth slack. "You were goin' on with Leon, and I just had to again-" Rose's gaze felt softer, making her feel more secure. Even with the day's battle, she could spin it all in her favor. As Rose nodded to her, Leon met with Victor and the fossil Pokemon. He took them aside, checking on their injuries.

Meanwhile, Cinderace just stood by, her focus split multiple ways. Though she wished for Victor's safety, Leon would aid him well. He was an honorable man, offering himself to those in need. She'd seen it at the gala, where he and his Charizard fought countless wild Pokemon. With a quick nod, Ella's gaze returned to Cara as Oleana approached her. 

Cara's own gaze shifted from Rose to Oleana, her hopes now shattered. "Even so, what business do you have with the Chairman?" Oleana asked, her voice harsh. Upon seeing her, Cara's resolve gave way to full blown rage. "Macros Cosmos terminated you for good reason, Ms. Liss. Clearly, we acted properly, following your actions today." 

Though her skin burned with dismay, she spoke on. "Yeah, whatever," Cara said to their pair. "But, I could've been yours, Rose. Not her, me!" She glared at Oleana, gritting her teeth. As Oleana followed suit, Cara pointed at her. "You think you're so 'hot' because you invited 'Dynamax', bitch? Well, I showed you and him both! Look right over there!"

She pointed to Leon's side, where the crowd had cleared for him. Many others watched as he attended to Victor and Cara's fossil Pokemon. All sat in spare chairs, sipping from Fresh Water bottles. As their crowd spoke in awe and disgust, Cara smirked at Rose and Oleana. "So, you gonna give me mine, now?" she asked. "Or do I need to convince you?"

"No, you've done quite enough, Cara," Rose said, shaking his head with shame. "In fact, you've already convinced me-" As Cara's face lit up, Rose's own faltered. "Convinced me that I was right the first time. Cara, Macros Cosmos has no need for such Pokemon. We have no need for your services. In providing them, you've only disrupted these events."

Rose called her attention to their crowd, who stared back at her. Their disapproval was clear, alongside their surprise. However, Cara focused on the latter, strangely awed by it. As she grinned to herself, Rose stepped to her. "Please, for our sake," he told Cara. "Take your leave. I've no use for any business you have. Our security will see to you."

Cara's face grew hotter, flaming red beneath dirt and grime. She scowled as her hands balled into fists. The crowd kept sight of her, now ready to subdue her. No surprises she had could compare those she'd revealed already. "Well, don't be so haughty, Rose!" she shouted. "I'll show you! We'll see who gets the last laugh, even with that stupid shoe!"

As some of the crowd peered at Rose, he shook his head. "It doesn't concern you, Cara," he chided her. "Either way, I'm calling for security." With a sharp nod, Rose got out his Rotom Phone as Oleana watched him. The barest grin painted her face, mocking Cara further. She had nothing else to aid her, leaving her at the pair's mercy once again.

Cara felt the gazes of many berate her, Victor and Cinderace included. She faced the beast, hoping to intimidate her again. Though she knew Ella was frightened, it'd given way to contempt. The beast's eyes blazed on, just as hers did. "Fine, be that way," she said to all present. "Don't even bother, Rose. Don't get your goons on me, I'm going."

With a dismissive scoff, Cara arched back, only to spit on Oleana. As she recoiled with shock, Rose snarled and stepped to Cara. "Ms. Liss, get out," he said to her. "From this moment on, you are banned from entering this hotel!" His Rotom Phone dropped below, making note of Cara's image. Now ruined, Cara backed away, headed towards the exit.

However, she ran into Allister, joined by a security guard. "And that's her, Officer!" he wailed, pointing to Cara. All turned to him, alarmed by his presence. Piers and Melony joined them, their gazes disapproving. But most shocking of all was Allister's own state. In the place of his mask was a paper bag, with crude holes made for his eyes and mouth.

He stood about uneasily, his knees shaking. As all stepped forward, they were joined by the Ball Guy. His own steps were erratic, his "head" now dirtied. Rose and Oleana went to them, leaving Leon with Victor and Cara's Pokemon. Despite her surprise, Cinderace followed them. She stopped short of the pair, watching as the guard questioned Rose.

"Yes, this is her," he told the officer. "She's the one I wanted to report. I know her from before-" As Cara huffed, her Thievul appeared, cowering beneath the officer. She rolled her eyes, chiding Thievul as she put him into his Pokeball. However, the guard approached Cara, holding a pair of handcuffs. He nodded to Rose, detailing her attack on Allister from before.

As many spoke with dismay, the officer stared Cara down. "Well, either way, you need to come with me," he informed her. "We'll run through all your misdemeanors at our station." Cara nodded, watching as he cuffed her hands. Though her anger remained, her shame overwhelmed it. Within moments, she was taken away, captive to the crowd's disgust.

Once their pair had left, most among them peered at Rose. He clutched his chest, trying to contain himself. "Well, that was quite the turn of events," he said, with a breathless laugh. "Not at all what anyone would have expected!" He laughed on, gradually feeling more at ease. Oleana's hands dropped to his back, consoling from her own distance.

"That said, I apologize for the delay, everyone," Rose continued. "But, I'm sure we can proceed, if your Champion is up to it!" He turned to Leon, who still watched over Cara's Pokemon. They were in better spirits than before, just as secure. Of them, her Arctozolt and Dracozolt beamed brightly, warming themselves by Charizard's tail flame. 

The crowd peered at Leon, as well as the fossil Pokemon. Chatter rose among all, still curious to their creation. Likewise, so was Leon, examining them closely. As Rose called out to him, he replied back. "I guess I can, sir," Leon said, patting Dracovish's head. "But I want more info on these guys! Would you mind if I sent them to Professor Magnolia?"

Rose stared at him, only to shrug in exasperation. "I suppose that'd be for the best," he told Leon. "Knowing Cara's ways, they're more than likely unstable. I'm sure she knows how to handle them properly. And if there's more of them, now that I think of it." Leon nodded to him, readying himself for the journey to Wedgehurst. Once Cara's Pokemon were on their feet, he ordered them to follow him.

As they trailed behind Leon, the crowd parted yet again. While some peered at Leon, others kept their sight on Rose. Meanwhile, Victor caught up with Cinderace, stroking her now matted fur. "Ella, I didn't know this'd happen!" he cried out to her. "Man, Cara's a real witch, isn't she?" He laughed to himself, patting the cheek that she struck earlier.

Cinderace nodded to him, patting the boy's side. Now that he'd met with Cara, Victor needed her support. It gave her a strange pride, able to repay his eternal kindness. She embraced him, to which he followed suit. "But you'll be okay," he told her. "We'll all be." He peered up from Cinderace's front, his gaze set towards Chairman Rose.

"She'll be in jail, won't she?" Victor asked aloud, hoping to catch his attention. As Ella nodded hopefully, Rose peered around himself. So much called to him, even if his issues lessened by the moment. Despite Victor's fear, he forced himself away from Cinderace. He gave her a knowing nod, asking her to follow him. She obliged, leading them to Rose.

He spoke with Piers and Melony, asking about Allister's assault. As they described it, the boy stood against a wall. Cinderace spotted him, now gripped with pity. While she went to his side, Victor stepped to Rose, calling for him. "Oh, hello there," the man greeted him. "I didn't expect you there, either. What brings you to my side, lad?"

Victor faced him, asking about Cara and the mysterious shoe. Rose's eyes widened as he recalled all. "Of course, that!" he said. "Look, we found a shoe for a Pokemon at the gala. It probably belongs to my Lucario's 'love', but we can't find its owner! I was about to give up before Cara arrived!" He paused for breath. "Then again, I probably should-"

As Rose shook his head, Victor's face froze. He imagined his Cinderace's feet, how bare they were now. In an instant, his face lit up, to Rose's alarm. "Don't worry, sir!" Victor told him. "I'm sure your shoe belongs to my Cinderace. Look, I'll show you!" He turned around, seeking Ella. He came upon her by Allister's side, holding him tenderly.

Victor called out to the creature, to which she peered at him. "Ella, the Chairman needs you!" he said. "Can you come over here? Bring Allister along if he wants to." She patted the boy's head, trying to assure him. Though shaken, Allister took her lead and joined Cinderace. As Melony cooed at the sight, Ella reached Rose's side, rejoining Victor.

He gave her a pat of his own, to which Rose grinned. Meanwhile, Oleana and Piers stood by, watching anxiously. "Well, there!" Rose said, eyeing over the creature. His gaze dropped down, coming upon her feet. While the left one was bare, the right was covered by a clear slipper. Rose's eyes widened as he broke into a giddy grin.

Across the way, Oleana sighed with relief, clutching her hands together. Rose's intuition had finally been right, freeing her of all doubts. "Well, I think we've got a 'winner'," Rose said to Cinderace. "Though, to be fair, would you have a seat, Ella?" He directed her to a nearby chair, her paw in his hand. Once seated, he asked her to lift up her legs.

As Cinderace did so, Rose pulled out her missing shoe. Her own face lit up, giggling as he put it on her other foot. Once rejoined, Ella raised her feet up, wiggling her toes. As Rose beamed with pride, Victor grinned at her. "Would you look at that?" he said aloud. "That's what you were up to during the gala, wasn't it? Falling in love with his Lucario!"

Though she turned away, Cinderace longed to see her beloved again. Now that she had Rose's approval, she was sure it would be. In turn, Rose nodded, overcome with joy. "So it is, lad," he said to Victor. "Well, what are we waiting for? Anthony wants to see you too, Ella. Would you like that?" As Cinderace nodded, he released his prized Pokemon.

Lucario emerged from his ball, standing about in a daze. As he shook his head, Ella came into view. He paused, unable to believe his sight. However, it didn't betray him, leading Lucario to run to her. As he fell against her front, she embraced him tightly. "Oh, would you look at that?" Allister said. "Aww, it's like of one of Nana Opal's 'fairy-type' tales!"

"Yes, so it is, Allister," Rose said with a grin. "So, it is-" He mulled on the thought, what it implied. In such stories, good overcame evil, leading to a "happy" ending for all. While it seemed as such for the others about, he was still wanting. As he gazed upon Anthony and Ella, his heart ached. He went over to Oleana's side, still craving her affection.

It was denied to him at the gala, alongside so much else. However, now that it'd come to him, he was hopeful. Aside from his Lucario's love, he only wanted her own. "Oleana, I'm sorry for what happened today-" Rose told her. As she nodded somberly, he handed her a tissue. She took it, wiping off what remained of Cara's spit.

Though she tried to reassure him, he shook his head. "No, this was entirely my doing," he replied back. "If I hadn't been so dramatic, Cara wouldn't have come. Neither would those Pokemon from before." Oleana kept nodding, well aware of his displays. However, they'd brought Anthony and Ella together again. His great scheme had been completed.

Now that the matter was off his mind, they could return to their usual lives together. In turn, they could pursue the other, now open in their feelings. "I understand, sir," Oleana told Rose. "But, at least we found Anthony's beloved. I'll accept that as a 'success'." As her gaze softened, so did his. "That noted, what else do you want to do today, sir?"

"No more, other than lunch," he replied, easing into a tender grin. "We've done all we need to now. Leon's already left with Cara's Pokemon." While Oleana nodded again, he reached out to her. She paused, aware of the crowd still around them. However, his gaze pleaded her, as it had before. She didn't want to keep their pleasures, what fate offered.

Oleana gave him a final nod, grasping his hands in her own. "But, of course, sir," she told him. "What would you like, then? I never got to order in, so we could dine at the hotel's restaurant." His smile said it all, leading Oleana to remember it. However, as they stood together, their lust's tension rose again. Both wanted to fulfill its pleas.

She held onto Rose's hands tighter, pulling them even closer. Even among the eyes of so many, neither could resist the other. They fell against each other, their lips meeting. As they kissed tenderly, Piers chuckled to himself. Nearby, Melony fawned with delight as Allister joked around with Victor. In turn, Anthony stood by Ella, holding her to his side.

Both Pokemon were glad for Rose and Oleana, their own affection clear. Lucario could picture it, he and his master with their lovers. It would be a splendid life, so long as fate allowed it. When the pair pulled away, they gazed at one another. "Well, why wait any longer?" Rose asked Oleana. "Come on, let's have lunch. All are welcome to join us."

As the crowd pondered his offer, he spoke up. "Ah, it'll be my treat," Rose told everyone. "To make up for our interruptions, of course!" Though Oleana glanced to him, he called over his Rotom Phone. With a few taps upon it, he sorted it all out with the hotel's staff. Once assured, Oleana beamed at him. "You can order what you want, all that you wish!"

The crowd broke into cheers, glad for their chairman's generosity. As Piers joked about his luck, Victor and Allister stepped to Ella's side. "Well, how about that?" he asked the creature. "You got your guy, and a free lunch, too! Not too bad, is it?" Though memories of Cara's pain remained, Ella nodded back. The future's horizons felt even brighter now.

The love she had found was boundless, much like Victor's own. However, Lucario offered her a desire no human could. Having captured his affections, she'd hold onto him dearly. Even if life would be unclear, her love wasn't. Rose and Victor approved of it, as did fate. Given their influence, she couldn't refuse their generosity.

Victor patted her head, asking Ella and Anthony to join him. As they left the conference room, Oleana addressed Rose. Some doubts remained about his arrangement, grand as it was. "Don't worry, Oleana," he replied, nearly chuckling. "We'll make it back easily. Hey, maybe we can get some when I start entering those Contests!"

Oleana grinned at him, recalling his initial plan. Above all else, he wanted his Lucario to breed. While his wish would come in time, more needed to be done for such events. But they'd come later on for him, for her as well. For the moment, Oleana was glad to dine with her own beloved. As she held onto Rose's hand, he fell against her, just as glad.

Along the way, Victor passed them, joined by their Pokemon and Allister. They waved back, grinning wildly. As Cinderace strolled with Lucario and Allister, they held onto her paws. The sight warmed Rose's heart, alongside Oleana's. Even if their circumstances weren't ideal, she couldn't deny her good nature. Ella was worthy of Rose's attention.

Likewise, she suited his Lucario well, far as she could see. They'd have to check her stats, using them to Rose's advantage. However, she left it to fate then. It'd brought enough pleasure to her already. As Oleana walked with Rose, their colleagues and Leon's fans followed them. For all, bliss called, as cozy as a fireplace's last cinders.


End file.
